All My Yesterdays
by RainynDawn
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione is sent back in time when an accident occurs on the Hogwart's Express. She meets the Marauder's and learns what it is like to live! Will she be ready to return home when a way become possible and will she take a part of her true love w
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. This story is just my pathetic attempt at bringing Sirius back because believe me, if I owned Harry Potter, Sirius would be alive.

Chapter 1: Prologue

She woke up in a cold sweat. She had the dream again. The dream that took her to another time when she was no longer the book warm girl that her friend knew.

Looking over at the clock, she noticed it was 1:15 a.m.. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Getting up and pulling on her white robe, she made her way to the kitchen in her small London flat.

With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, she stepped out onto the balcony. She mostly preferred the country air to the London air, but on nights that she had the dream, she couldn't tell the difference.

She looked out onto the town that she moved to after graduation. She knew it was an escape. Here she could disappear among the meaningless faces. Here she didn't have to face the pity in the eyes of the people that knew. Here she could sometimes forget.

But then there was a night like tonight when the dream would haunt her again. Calling her back to a time when she found everything she ever needed. Back to a time where she never belonged and couldn't remain.

Yes, it was nights like this one that she could remember. It was almost like it was yesterday when an accident happened that changed her life. Sitting down on a folding chair, she recalled her story.

A/N- yes I know, short. But this is just the prologue. This story is going to be Sirius and Hermione. This is my second story and I hope you guys like it. Please review! Thanks 


	2. Chapter 1: New Image

Disclaimer: I am not rich, I am not British, and I'm not famous; so therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: New Image

The alarm went off causing Hermione to jump out of bed. She still had to pack her things. This would be her last year at Hogwarts and she was not going to start things off on a bad note by being late to catch the train.

Grabbing a change of clothes, she raced to the bathroom. She probably took the shortest shower in history. However, she got her hair washed and she was happy.

She chose her clothes carefully. She changed over the summer; she now had a figure. She bought clothes that would accentuate her curves. She also wanted to show off her lovely tan she received while vacationing in Spain.

Today she chose a black halter that was v-shaped in the front. Next, she chose a pair of hip huggers and a pair of cute black heels. About an inch of midriff could been seen between the halter and top of the jeans.

She left the towel wrapped around her head as she went down to eat breakfast. Her mom had fixed her favorite- bacon, egg, and cheese on a bagel. She poured a glass of flavored water and ate her last breakfast with her parents in a while.

She raced back up the stairs to pack her trunk. As usual, it was stuffed almost full with books. However, she managed to fit everything in it, even if she had to sit on the lid to snap it closed.

Crookshanks sat on the toilet seat watching her stuff her trunk. He also sat there when she finally entered the bathroom to fix her hair.

Her hair had changed over the summer along with the rest of her body. It was no longer an untamable bushy mass. It hung in dark brown curls to her waist.

Deciding that she would leave her hair down, she took a comb to the damp tendrils. She applied a little get after getting it tangle free. Then she attacked it with the blow dryer. There, perfect!

Hermione studied her reflection in the mirror. Sure, she noticed the changes, but would her friends? She looked so different, she didn't know how they couldn't notice.

Her dad called her name and she glanced at her clock. It was time to go. Picking Crookshanks up, she went into her bedroom. She carefully deposited him in the carrier and picked it and the handle of her trunk up.

She said on last goodbye to her room. She made her way down the stairs carefully and passed her trunk on to her father who took it to the car. She shut the door behind her and opened the car door. She took one last glance at her house and then climbed into the car.

Harry and Ron were standing beside the train waiting for her when she passed through the barrier. She saw their mouths open when they saw her. So they did notice the changes.

"Hermione," Ron stuttered, "you look amazing."

"Yeah," Harry said with a play whistle, "you are looking good!"

"Thank you, thank you," Hermione smiled. "Now will you two help me get my trunk on the train please?"

"Sure," both boys answered in unison.

Harry and Ron transferred the trunk from the trolley to the compartment they reserved earlier. Neither could believe how good Hermione looked. Spain did something for her.

Harry looked at Ron and wanted to laugh at his expression. Harry knew that Ron was in love with Hermione. Ron had confided that little bit of information to him last year. Harry was sure, however, that Hermione did not reciprocate those feelings. And for that, he felt bad for Ron.

Ron knew it was going to be a long year. To be tormented by the new Hermione every day and know that she would never be his would kill him! He knew that she didn't fell the same way that he felt. Harry tried to keep the fact that she didn't return his feelings from him. But you just can't hide something so obvious. Harry was being a good friend though and Ron was grateful.

Hermione soon entered the compartment carrying the carrier that held Crookshanks. She looked at Ron and felt a little bad. Ron liked her and she just couldn't bring herself to like him. He tried not to act hurt but it was there in his eyes.

A/N- okay, these chapters are going to be shorter than the one in my other story. This isn't another time-turner flick (though those are good too). Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Accident

Disclaimer: I hate doing this for every chapter so you're only going to see this every few chaptersI do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: The Accident

"So how was your guys' summers?" Hermione attempted at a conversation.

"Boring until I got away from the Dursley's," Harry said. "I went and stayed at the Black house to fix it up. Since Voldemort's gone and Sirius left the place to Lupin and me, it was safe for me to go there. I like living with Lupin."

"Yeah, it sounds cool. I had to hear Ginny go on and on about her boyfriends. Then my mum telling me that I should have worked harder to be head boy. She thinks she can make me into Percy. Oh, did I tell you, he came back. He apologized for all the things he did and everything. Now it's 'Percy this' and 'Percy that'." 

Harry and Hermione laughed. They both knew how Mrs. Weasley could be when it came to Percy. Even through their trouble, Mrs. Weasley constantly compared Ron to Percy.

"You could have come and stayed with me and Lupin. Although all we did was clean. The house is still a mess! So Hermione," Harry smiled, "how was Spain?"

"Spain," Hermione smiled. "Spain was great. The history was amazing. There was so much to learn while I was there that I hardly had time for it all. The stores are amazing too! The have the coolest stuff there. I got to see the running of the bulls."

"Wow," Ron exclaimed, "they ran with the bulls?"

"More like they run away from the bulls," Harry joked.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Anyways," Hermione continued, "the dancers are amazing. They get into the dancing and the music. They live for it. Many of the old building still stand. I got to see a 17th century castle in Turegano. Oh, I got to see a bull fight!" Hermione said excitedly.

"It sounds amazing," Ron said in awe.

"So, what was your favorite part of the country?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Definitely the beaches!"

"I thought you would say the books," Harry laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I liked the beaches the best."

"Sounds like you had a blast," Ron said.

"I did," Hermione said in all honestly.

Just then the compartment door slid open. In walked Draco Malfoy and his two cronies- Crabbe and Goyle. He looked from one face to another, pausing on Hermione.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that the Golden Trio," he bit out sarcastically, "has finally grown up. What happened to you Granger? Seen a, what's the word your kind uses, oh, plastic surgeon?"

Ron lunged at Malfoy but Hermione caught his shirt and pulled him back down. With a smile she said, "And what happened to you Malfoy? Run your face into a door?"

Malfoy sneer fell from his face. "I'd be careful if I was you Granger. You never know what could happen."

"Are you sure you want to be making threats like that Malfoy? With your chum Voldemort gone and your dad locked away, is it really wise?" Hermione asked as sweetly as humanly possible but with a mocking smile plastered on her face.

Malfoy grew angry and drew his wand. "Why you filthy little mudblood!"

Ron jumped to his feet then and pulled out his wand. "You arrogant little slug!"

It all happened so fast. As each boy cast their spell, Hermione jumped in between them. The spells collided with her at the exact same time. A blinding light filled the train compartment.

Goyle and Crabbe had long since split leaving Draco, Harry, and Ron staring at the light.

When the light disappeared, Hermione was gone. The boys stared at the spot where she had previously stood.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Where's Hermione?"

Draco shook his head. "The spells…they hit her at the same time. I've never seen that happen before. Father told me this could happen but…"

Harry walked over to Malfoy. "What could happen? What did your father say when two spells collided?"

"I think we've sent her back in time."

A/NDUH DUH DUHHH! Okay, so we all know where she's gone. Just to let you know, this story is finished in my book. It just depends on how fast I get it typed as to how soon all of its posted. It's Saturday night, gotta go to church tomorrow so I'm going to bed. THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3: Transfer Student

Chapter 13: Transfer Student

Hermione woke up to an empty train compartment. Where were the guys and who's things were those? Her head was killing her.

Then the memories started rushing back to her. Malfoy coming into the compartment. Him and Ron pulled their wands and she jumped in between them. There was a blinding light and then she was here, alone.

She listened as laughter and footsteps approached the compartment.

"That was a good one Padfoot, old friend," one voice said.

_Padfoot_? Wait, no it can't be…

"Did you see his face Prongs? He never saw it coming. I bet he won't have the counter curse figured out before we get to Hogwarts. What do you say Moony?" the second voice said.

_Prongs? Hogwarts? Moony? _The realization of it all came crashing down on her. She was sent back in time!

"I think that it was a good spell, but you could have at least waited until we reached Hogwarts." That was Lupin's voice, she was sure of it.

"Oh well, let's go sit down," the first voice said as he slid open the door.

There stood an exact replica of Harry. He stopped when he caught site of her though and looked questionably at her. Behind him came the voice of Padfoot.

"Come on Prongs," he said as he shoved his way past, "your holding up the…" He stopped at the site of her. "Hello."

"Hello," Hermione answered back. "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize this compartment was taken. I'll just go."

Hermione go up to leave but Sirius stopped her. "No, it's all right, we don't mind sharing," he said with a grin.

Hermione tried to smile back but it was too hard. She had just come to terms with Sirius' death and now here he was. No worries showed in his warm blue eyes. His hair fell handsomely around his face and a heart-stopping grin spread across his face.

He laughed, "You can sit down. We don't bite," he teased. "Well, some of us don't," he said looking at Lupin.

She took the window seat and was surprised when Sirius opted to sit down beside her. James and Lupin sat across from them. Lupin broke the silence.

"Are you a first year?" He asked with interest.

"Um, no. I'm a transfer student," she said thinking fast, "from Beauxbaton."

"What year?" James asked.

"7th," she replied.

"Us too," Sirius said happily. "We can show you around. By the way, I'm Sirius Black. And those two are James Potter and Remus Lupin."

"I'm Hermione Granada," the Spanish town popping into her head. "I'll need to see Dumbledore when we reach the school."

"Naturally," Lupin said. "We'll take you of course."

"Thank you, if it's not to much of a problem that is," she added quickly.

"Oh it will be no problem at all," Sirius said happily leaning back.

As Lupin got Hermione on a discussion of books, he took time to study her. She was by far one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She had dark chocolate hair that hung in curls to her waist. Her eyes matched her hair and showed so much emotion that you could get lost in them. Her body had all the right curves in all the right places and her smile. Her smile could probably brighten a room.

He was distracted when the compartment door shot open. The object of James' fantasies stood there in the doorway. But to his and Lupin's surprise, James did not acknowledge her presence. Instead, he chose to stare out the window.

"I just came to reprimand you guys for what you did to Severus. I wish you guys would behave in the future," with that she turned and marched out.

"Wow, okay Hermione, that was Lily Evans. James is crazy about her."

"Yeah, but I'm giving up on that," James said.

"What?" Remus and Sirius exclaimed.

"It's useless to like her when she obviously detests me," James raged and left the compartment.

A/NHey ya'll…. I just thought I would take a break from my wonderful research of Henry IV and type some more of my story. I hope you guys like it and don't worry, James doesn't give up on Lily for long. Please Read and Review. Thanks


	5. Chapter 4: Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 4: Lucius Malfoy

James came back in a little while later accompanied by a small fat boy who he introduced as Peter Pettigrew. Everyone could tell that he wasn't in the mood to talk except Peter of course who kept trying to strike up a conversation. Lupin took pity on James and distracted Peter.

Finally the train came to a stop. Sirius got up and offered Hermione a hand. She took it with a smile.

"Do you have a trunk? It's not here with ours," Sirius asked curiously looking around.

"Oh…yeah, don't worry about it," Hermione said, thinking up an excuse. "It should be coming soon. It got lost when I was traveling here."

"Okay," Sirius said and Hermione released her breath. She didn't know if he truly believed her.

She followed Sirius off the train and James followed behind her. She could feel curious eyes watching her and it unnerved her. Sirius, as though feeling her apprehension, grabbed her elbow and led her to a carriage.

He was just opening the door for her when she felt a presence behind her. She saw both James and Sirius stiffen and reach for their wands. Slowly, Hermione turned around.

She found herself looking into the coldest eyes she had ever seen. The owner of the eyes smiled menacingly at her and picked up her hand. Bowing over slightly, he kissed her hand and she had to do everything possible to keep the look of disgust of her face.

"Lucius Malfoy," he purred, still holding her hand. She tried to pull it free but he would not relinquish it. "And who are you darling?"

"Not yours," Sirius said, losing patience and taking Hermione's hand back.

Malfoy sent a glare at Sirius then turned back to Hermione smiling. "I think she should be the one to decide that. You want to be careful who you hang out with. You don't want to go hanging out with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said smiling.

Hermione smiled back. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," she said, remember Harry's words to Draco in their first year. "But if I need any help finding egotistical assholes, I'll come find you."

His smile fade while Sirius and James exploded into laughter. It took him a minute to find a comeback.

"You should be careful about how you talk to me. Things can go bump in the night," he threatened.

Sirius and James started to take him up on his threat but Hermione stopped them. Turning back to Malfoy she said seriously, "Yeah, well I bump back."

He glared at her and turned to stalk away. It was only then that Hermione noticed the other boy. He was shorter with black, greasy hair. His face was a neon pink. _So this was Snape_, Hermione smirked.

"You better get a move on _Snivellus_," Sirius growled. "Your master is leaving you."

Snape, however, turned to Hermione. "You just made one big mistake. You'll regret turning him down."

Hermione glared right back at him. "No, the only thing I'll regret is not turning him into the slimy slug he is."

Snape spun on his heel and stalked off in the same direction Malfoy just went. Sirius and James laughed at his hasty departure and took pleasure in retelling the story to Lupin later.

As the carriage made its' trek up to the school, Hermione allowed her mind to wonder. What was Harry and Ron doing right now? Did they know what happened to her? Did they know a way to bring her back or were they even trying to figure out a way to get her?

She didn't even realize that she was crying until Sirius broke into her thoughts. "Hey are you okay? You looked really sad and then you started to cry."

The concern in his voice touched Hermione and she smiled at him. "Yeah, I was just thinking about my friends back home. I miss them terribly."

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly.

She looked at him and was confused by what she saw in his eyes. "We're here."

A/N- okay you caught me! That one thing is from HELLBOY. A great movie if you ask me. I just like that little saying so I thought I would put it in here. Hope you guys like it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Dumbledore

Chapter 5: Dumbledore

Sirius hopped out of the carriage first. He offered his hand to help Hermione down. Remembering that she was supposed to be new here, she stared at the school in awe.

"Amazing isn't it?" James asked as he hooked her arm through his. Sirius did the same on the other side.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the inside," she said.

The boys led her inside. They walked down the corridor that she knew led to Dumbledore's office. They came to a stop in front of the gargoyle statue and James turned to her.

"Start naming off every candy you can think of," he said. Him and Sirius took turns naming off sweets.

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Cockroach cluster."

"Black Pepper Licorice."

"Pepper Imps."

Finally Hermione found her voice. "Sugar Quills." Instantly the gargoyle sprung to life.

Sirius scratched his chin. "How come I didn't think of that one?"

"Because you were craving cockroach clusters," James teased his friend.

Sirius playfully punched his friend. "I wouldn't be talking Prongs. You said black pepper licorice."

Hermione laughed, "You guys go on to where ever it is you're supposed to be. I can make it from here."

Both boys bowed low and left. Hermione laughed and took a deep breath. She walked up the stairs that she had already been up in another time.

She knocked on the door and heard someone say "Come in." She opened the door and was shocked. The office still looked the same. Behind the desk sat a quiet Dumbledore.

"May I help you my dear?"

"Yes Professor. My name is Hermione Granger. I am from the future sir. I was on the train when one of my friends got in a fight with this other boy. They pulled out their wands and I jumped in between them. Both spells hit me and I woke up on the train and met Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. I have to find a way to get back to my own time Professor."

"Yes, I see your dilemma. Hit by two spells? Do you have any idea what those spells were Miss Granger?"

"No sir, I do not."

"I see. Well until I figure out a way to get you home, you'll stay here."

"Yes sir. I told James, Sirius, and Remus that my name was Hermione Granada."

"I take it that you know them in your time. No, don't tell me. Don't tell me anymore of the future than you've already told me except which house you were in."

"Gryffindor."

"I figured that much. You seem smart but you've been brave through this whole ordeal. I suppose you wish to remain in your house."

"Yes sir, I would like that very much," Hermione said hoping that he would put her in her house.

"Very well then. You will be put into Gryffindor. I will send you the necessary books and robes tomorrow. You will find them in your dorm tomorrow morning."

Then Dumbledore grew very serious. "I must warn you though, Miss Granger, or should I say Miss Granada, that it is a very rare thing to know what is going to happen. No matter how grave things may turn out, history must take its' course. You must not tell anyone of the future. If you do, even with the slightest bit of information, history may be changed forever. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good. What classes were you signed up to have this year?"

"Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astrology, and Arithmancy."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Somehow I figured you'd be taking that many classes. Would you like to drop any of them?"

Hermione thought for a moment then did something unexpected, "Arithmancy."

A/N- okay, how's that? I hope you guys like this. Thanks for reading and please review. By the way, sorry for any mistakes. I was busy trying to keep my kitty from typing and probably made a whole lot of mistakes I missed and forgot to correct.


	7. Chapter 6: Manipulation

DISCLAIMER: As my friends now, I am naturally lazy so therefore I hate doing this for every chapter. So, I will say this now for the next few chapters. I do not own Harry Potter because if I did, I would not be living in WEST VIRGINIA.

Chapter 6: Manipulation

Dumbledore escorted her down to the Great Hall. Many heads turned to look at her. Curious eyes followed her as she walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Gryffindor?" Sirius asked smiling and scooting over to make room for her.

"Yes," Hermione smiled back. She squeezed into the seat Sirius made available between him and James. Remus, Peter, and Lily sat across from them.

James was completely ignoring Lily's presence. Hermione noticed how Lily kept glancing over at him in hope. Hermione took pity on the girl.

"Hermione Granada," she said, extending her hand.

"Lily Evans," she said taking Hermione's outstretched hand.

"I know." Then at seeing the confused look on her face added, "Sirius told me who you were after you left the train compartment."

"Oh. By the way Sirius, Snape still hasn't figured out the counter curse," Lily said. She pointed over at the Slytherin table. "I think you should tell him."

Sirius looked at her and laughed. "What, and make life easier on him? Besides, he deserves it after the way he treated Hermione."

"Mind you, she's very good at getting even herself," James added.

Lily stared at him. James didn't even look at her. Then Hermione understood, Lily like James.

"Is there anything wrong James?" Hermione asked innocently. "You were talkative on the train."

Sirius stared at her wondering what she was doing. She smiled at him and turned back to James. "The only one sitting here that wasn't with us on the train is Lily. But surely, you don't have a problem with Lily do you?"

Sirius could have laughed at how easily she was manipulating James. Lily was watching James closely as he was forced to answer.

"No," he mumbled.

Sirius couldn't help himself. "What was that Prongs? I couldn't hear you."

"No I don't!" James nearly screamed.

Hermione smiled happily. "Then what could ever be the problem? Have I done something wrong?"

"No," James grumbled.

"Did I?" Sirius asked.

"No, but your very close to receiving a thumping when we get up to the dorm," James threatened.

"Oh don't threaten Sirius, James," Hermione said sweetly. "If we didn't do something then what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah and Lucius Malfoy is a God," Hermione said sarcastically and everyone, except James, exploded into laughter.

"Lily," Hermione said, turning her gaze towards the red head, "what do you think is wrong with James?"

"How would I know?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I just thought you would know since your both being very quiet."

"I'm a quiet girl," Lily said defensively.

A loud "Hah" came from the mouths of every guy and girl who could hear the conversation.

Hermione turned to Sirius. "What do you think Sirius? What could ever be the matter with James, who is so determined no to look at Lily. And Lily. What could ever be the matter with her? She keeps looking at James and then looks away. I just can't figure it out."

"I don't know," Sirius played along. "What could ever be the matter with two people who are trying so hard not to be caught looking at each other. I just can't figure it out either."

"Stop it!" Lily and James shouted earning them curious glances from people. Hermione, Sirius, and Remus busted out laughing. McGonagall lead the first years into the Great Hall right then.

"So let me see if I can guess," Hermione started. "James, you could probably have any girl in this room yet your in love with Lily. Yet, she was always prone to your charm so you've always acted like you were all that. Lily, you were turned off by his 'I'm so hot' attitude and always refused him. Yet this year, he is no longer his egotistical self and you have no defenses against him. You both want each other yet your afraid to be the one who admits it."

Before anyone could refute, the sorting began.

A/N- How's that for hitting the nail on the head? Never mind. This conversation will carry on in the next chapter which should be posted in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading and Please review.

If you guys have time, you should check out **Moonlight, Sunlight **or _Love to Hate _or a story by sueanne . I think I got that right. Or an easier way is to go up and click my little name and then go to C2 communities. It's all there. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7:It might work out

Chapter 7: It Might Work Out

"Your good," Sirius whispered in her ear during the sorting.

She turned to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"Everything that you just said is true, well the part concerning James anyway."

"Yeah, well it was easy to guess the way they are acting."

His smile grew even bigger. "You're also good at manipulation. You even got Lily to love her temper."

"Yeah…well…" Hermione couldn't think of anything to say to defend herself.

"It's not a bad thing. Think of it as a defense mechanism. It's a handy trick actually," he said with a doggy grin.

Hermione chuckled, "A defense mechanism? I'll have to tell my mum that the next time she yells at me for manipulating my dad."

"Do you think she'll buy it?"

"Not a chance," she laughed softly.

She turned back to watch the sorting. She felt Sirius' breath against her neck.

"I bet your parents believe everything that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours."

Hermione shook her head. He certainly knew how to charm a girl! "It's easier to get out of trouble with my dad than with my mum."

"Oh naturally," Sirius agreed, "he is of the male species. Anyone of the male species would let you off the hook."

Hermione laughed and turned towards him. "You are quite the charmer Mr. Black."

"No, I only tell what I see."

"Well than, you need to look closer or something," Hermione said seriously. He couldn't possibly be calling her beautiful. Compared to all the other girls in the room, she looked…well…plain.

Sirius looked at her confused. "You really don't know you're beautiful, do you?"

Hermione looked at him baffled. Her, beautiful? He was out of his mind! She was getting ready to tell him so when Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I welcome all the first years and would like to announce some additions to the rules. There is to be no magic in the corridors between classes. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that nature is supposed to remain outside. All three hundred and ninety-seven school rules can be found posted on Mr. Filch's door. Also, just a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. There now, I guess that's everything. Let the feast began!"

Trays of food filled the table in front of them. Hermione was famished! Sirius chuckled at her appetite.

"What?" she asked indignantly. "I have a healthy appetite."

Sirius grinned, "I wasn't complaining. It's just refreshing to see a girl eat. Mind you, Lily could probably give you a run for your money," he joked.

Lily glared at him. "I'd watch it Black. I know some pretty mean curses."

"I know Evans. It took almost a week for my leg to feel better after you hit me with that jelly leg hex."

"I didn't think the whining would ever stop," James joked. Then in a Sirius like whine added, "Oh my leg! James, will you hex her for me? Or at least go get me some ice? I might never walk again."

"I only recall asking for you to hex her, which you refused," Sirius said, buttering his toast. "Here I was, your best friend, and you would not fight for my honor."

"Would you go up against someone that just put your friend in pain for a week?" James asked.

Sirius looked at him. "That's not the reason and you know it!"

James looked at Lily and she looked at him. "Yeah, I know it," he said seriously.

Lily blushed and looked down. Everyone else had smiles on their faces. Maybe this would work out.

**A/Nthe next few chapters probably won't be posted as quickly as the first few. My computer hates me and will not let me get on. So, hopefully I will either get it fixed or the computer will fly! And since it's right by the window, it probably will get thrown in a moment of extreme hatred. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. chapter 8: Attack!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am Meia, an average West Virginian Girl that raises sheep for fun. So, I do not own any of this stuff.

**A/N: Hello! First off, I want to thank all my reviewers. Second, I ask forgiveness. My computer and I have a mutual hate for each other. Therefore, it does not allow me to sign onto internet ¾ of the time. It will take me longer to update because I'm sending my chapters to my friends to update. Thank you for reading and being patient.**

Chapter 8: Attack!

After the feast, the group got up and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Lily and James walked together talking. Remus kept Peter from going up and talking to James. Meanwhile, Sirius walked beside Hermione.

Sirius pointed out things that she would need to know along the way. She tried to act as if she didn't know how to get anywhere. It was hard considering she had been going here for the past six years, but she couldn't explain that to him.

She heard him saying something about the staircases moving. She smiled at him. But then, she suddenly got the feeling that someone watching her.

Turning around, she looked down the stairs. There was someone in the shadows. As she made to get Sirius, the stunning spell hit her.

Sirius caught her before she could hit the ground. She heard him curse and then call out for James and Lupin. Then she heard the footsteps.

It was James that reached them first. "What happened?"

"Someone hit her with a stunner." Sirius voice was laced with concern. "Come on Hermione."

Hermione forced her eyes open. Sirius was holding her and looking down at her. She tried to talk but he put a finger to her lips. "Shh. I'm going to take you were you can lay down and rest."

She nodded her consent. Sirius picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the dorm. There he deposited her on the couch.

Lupin handed him a drink. "Here, give this to her. I'll go get some chocolate."

Sirius lifted her head up and made her drink the hot tea. She heard James enter and claim that whoever it was is long gone.

"Who did it? Did you see the person?" Lily asked them.

"No, I didn't see anyone. I saw where Hermione was staring and then the stunner hit her," Sirius said gruffly. "Lay down and rest Hermione."

Lily handed him a blanket and he put it over her. Remus came back in and handed her a piece of chocolate. She forced herself to eat it and instantly felt better. _Chocolate- the miracle drug_, she thought.

She closed her eyes and realized that Sirius was holing her hand. She smiled inwardly and relaxed. It felt good to have someone fussing over her like that.

Thoughts swirled through her mind. Who attacked her? Why did they attack her? What would happen if she were to die in this time? She shivered. She shouldn't be thinking that way.

She opened her eyes and found that Sirius was still at her side. She smiled at him and glanced around the room. Lily and James were the only other two in the room and they were talking.

"You probably think I'm the biggest magnet for trouble," Hermione joked.

Sirius smiled at her. "I'm glad you've got your sense of humor back." Then he grew serious. "You gave me a real scare back there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, well, I'll think next time before going near any dark, shadowy places."

Hermione tried to raise up but Sirius pushed her back down. "Just lay down for a while."

"You just like having me pinned," Hermione teased.

Sirius smiled, "Don't you know it."

Nodding over in James and Lily's direction she asked, "Have they worked things out yet?"

Sirius turned and looked at his best friend and Lily. "I think they're on their way to working it out. Thanks to you of course."

"Me? I haven't done anything," she said confused.

Sirius laughed. "Sweetheart, you've stirred up things more than you think."


	10. chapter 9: Breakfast fun

Chapter 9: Breakfast Fun

Hermione woke up on the couch the next morning. She slowly raised herself up. Sirius laid on the floor beside of the couch. She smile at how he stayed with her all night.

Reaching down, she gently shook his shoulder. "Sirius wake up, it's morning."

He drew his brows together, but nonetheless turned over onto his back. Opening his eyes he gazed up at her and a smile broke out across his face.

"This would be one hell of a vision to wake up to every morning. Good morning," he said, raising up and scratching his head. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better thanks. And thank you for staying with me last night though that floor looks hard. You should have woke me up and I would have went to bed."

Sirius stopped her before she could say anything else. "It was no problem. Come on, I'll point you in the direction of your room."

He stood and waited for Hermione to slowly stand. She saw his gaze run over her hair. Self consciously she ran her hands over her hair.

He smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks for lying."

He laughed. "Come on Hermione." He took her to the door that led to the girl's rooms. "That way. Just scream for Lily." And then he was gone.

Hermione did not need help finding her dorm. She knew right where it was. Walking in, she found everyone still asleep. Then she noticed the trunk at the end of an empty bed.

_That must be mine,_ she thought heading over to it. Opening it she found her school clothes and the necessary books for her classes.

Lily woke up then and offered her a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Lily got up and went to her own trunk. Opening it, she took out a change of clothes. "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Remembering that she was not supposed to know where the bathrooms, she rose and followed Lily. About an hour later, they headed on down to the Great Hall.

The guys already were down there and saved them a place. Hermione sat between Remus and Sirius while Lily sat between James and Peter.

Hermione looked up at Peter. How could he betray them in the future? What made him become so evil?

"Hey," Sirius said in her ear, "feeling alright?"

"Yes," she lied.

"No your not," Sirius said and shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth to stop her refute.

She chew the bacon up and went to say something to Sirius when he shoved another piece of bacon in her mouth. He only smiled when she glared at him.

"You need to eat," he said innocently. Then he began loading her plate with food.

When he handed it to her, she was torn between eating it or throwing it in his face. Hunger won out and she began eating.

"That's a good girl," Sirius said sending a smile in her direction.

What he received for that comment was a face full of scrambled eggs. everyone tried to hide their laughter but they were not succeeding at it.

Hermione just smiled sweetly. "You need to eat."

By now, everyone was laughing out loud. Sirius looked at Hermione pretending to be offended. "I'm hurt Hermione. After I spent all night beside you on that hard floor."

"Oh now you use it to your advantage."

"Get used to it Hermione," James interjected, "he does it all the time."

"Yeah well, he looks much better with eggs on his face," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I agree," came the voices of James, Lily, and Remus.

"Thank you," Sirius said as he began licking off the from around his mouth.

"Come on," Lily said, "class time."


	11. Chapter 10: Potions

Chapter 10: Potions

Potions was first today and Hermione was not looking forward to it. Lily had just told her that they had Potions with the Slytherins. That would mean that they would have it with Lucius Malfoy and Snape.

Upon entering the dungeons, she saw them. Lucius turned and smiled at her while Snape smirked. She reached for her wand to hex them when Sirius stopped her. He nodded towards the front of the room.

"Professor Bringx. He favors Slytherins. If you hex them in from of him, you'll be serving detention for a week. Wait till later."

She still had the urge to hex him but held it back. She would wait till later and get them good.

She followed Sirius to one of the back tables and sat down beside him. Lily and James took the table in front of them and Peter rushed in to sit beside James. Remus made his way back and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Thanks for stopping me back there," Hermione told Sirius.

"Well I'm not saying not to hex them. In fact I'll help you get them. Just bide your time."

"You're going to help me after I threw eggs in your face?" Hermione asked.

"It was one of the nicest things he's had thrown at his face," Remus interjected. "Well, one of the softest."

Hermione chuckled and looked at Sirius. "Do you make it a habit of getting things thrown at you?"

"I try not to," Sirius said. "I guess girls just love throwing things at my face."

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure you do nothing to deserve it," Lily said in front of them.

Sirius tried to act offended but couldn't hide his doggy grin. "Do I look like a guy who would do something to deserve to have something thrown in my face?"

"Yes," they all replied.

The rest of the students filed in and took their seats. The Slytherins sat on one side and the Gryffindors on the other. Professor Bringx stood and silence fell over the room.

"Well I see that you all decided to take Potions again. Today we will be mixing a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Only two hands went up in the room- Hermione's and Snape's. Professor Bringx looked taken back by the fact that someone else knew the answer other than Snape.

"You girl, name," Professor Bringx said.

"Hermione Granada. And the potion is called the Draught of Peace."

"Ah yes…very good. Yes the Draught of Peace."

Professor Bringx droned on about the Draught of Peace potion. Sirius leaned in towards her. "Good job Granada. You might give Snape a run for his money."

"Actually," Hermione said, "we mixed this potion my fifth year."

"Really?" Sirius said unbelievingly.

"Really," Hermione assured him.

Lupin looked at her. "You guys must be far more advanced."

"Actually I think it had something to do with our Potions Master. He thinks he's the best. You know, he is sort of like Snape."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, Snivellus thinks he's the only one worthy of mixing up a potion." Then his face lit up as he thought of something. "Since you know how to make this potion, you can help me. That way, I might be able to make Snivellus look bad," he said smirking.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You are the only one that would want help not to pass the class, but to make someone else look bad," Lupin said.

"But of course," Sirius said. "So you'll help me," he added grinning.

"Sure, why not," Hermione smiled back.

Later at the end of class, Professor Bringx walked around examining the potions. "Tsk, tsk. Severus I expected better. Well done Miss Granada. Well, well, it would seem that you, Miss Granada, are a good influence on Mr. Black."

**A/NI hope you like it so far. Please review. Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 11: Hermione VS Lucius, Round 2

DISCLAIMER: I am not rich, I am not British, and I am not famous so therefore I cannot be J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of this.

Chapter 11: Hermione v.s. Lucius- Round 2

"Did you see Snape's face? Oh he couldn't believe it when Professor Bringx said my potion was better than his," Sirius said deliriously happy. "And it was all thanks to Hermione," he said smiling at her.

"Maybe she should sit by me," James said. "Then maybe I could pass the class."

"I might not be much help the rest of the year," she said in modesty. "It's like I told Sirius, the only reason I knew that potion was because we did it my fifth year."

"This year will probably be just a review for you," James told her.

They were walking back up towards the Great Hall. They came to a stop, however, when four bodies came to block their path.

"Well done Miss Granada," Lucius Malfoy purred. "It would seem that you are gifted at Potions."

"No, just smarter than the average Slytherin," Hermione bit out.

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut," Snape hissed at her.

"And you would do well to remember that we out number you _Snivellus_," Sirius growled.

"Relax Black," Lucius started, "we just have a little proposition for Hermione."

"I am not interested in any proposition of yours Malfoy," Hermione bit out. She made to move past him but he shot his arm out and stopped her.

"Not so hasty," he drawled. "This is the last time you'll be offered this so listen up. Be with me and we will make your life here a whole lot easier."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione laughed.

"No, I'm not," Lucius smiled.

"Well I'm sorry to say I decline your _generous_ offer Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse us," Hermione said as she pushed her way through them.

"You'll regret this," Lucius growled, grabbing her arm.

"And you'll regret it if you ever touch her again," Sirius growled, grabbing his wand.

"Really?" Lucius asked, letting go of Hermione and grabbing his own wand. "And what are you planning on doing if I grab her again Black?"

Hermione saw James, Remus, and Lily all grab their wands.

"I'll make your life living hell Malfoy. So why don't you take your army of dimwits and crawl into a hole somewhere?"

"Why don't you go to hell," Snape shouted.

"Oh, go play with your chemistry set Snivellus," Sirius said irritably.

Snape growled and made to go for his wand but Hermione beat him to the punch. She pointed her wand in his face and watched as the others did the same to the Slytherins.

"Now maybe one of you can be so nice as to tell me which one of you attacked me yesterday?" Hermione asked patiently. She waited for an answer but none came. "No one? Well I guess I can just take my revenge out on all of you. What do you guys think?" She asked her fellow Gryffindors.

"I think that is a very good idea. Start with Snivellus," James replied.

"One last chance…" she offered. "Fine…_Densaug_…"

"Wait!" shouted the smallest Slytherin. All eyes turned towards him.

"Quiet you insufferable fool," Lucius hissed at the boy.

"No, you be quiet Malfoy," Remus said.

"Go ahead," Lily said, pointing her wand in the boy's face. "Talk now or you'll regret it."

The boy looked confused. He looked from one face to another. The other Slytherin boy looked as if he too wished to be out of this situation but dared not say anything.

With one last look at Lucius, he cast his head down and mumbled, "We do not know anything."

James went to curse the other boy but Hermione stopped him. "Let those two go. They do not know anything. My quarrel is with Malfoy and Snape."

The two Slytherin boys ran away from them. Hermione let Sirius and James take over Snape while she pointed her wand at Lucius.

"Now listen to me," she spat. "If you ever, _ever_, stun me again, you will regret the day you were born. I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

Then she waved her wand and yelled "_Furnunculus!_" Boils spread over Lucius' face and she smiled as she walked away.

**A/NHey people! My friend Kim is going to be posting these for me because my computer officially hates me and will not let me on internet. It might take me a little time to get these posted but please be patient. Thanks and please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Owlery Encounter

Chapter 12: Owlery Encounter

Sirius wouldn't let Malfoy live down how Hermione got the better of him. Over the next few weeks, Sirius tormented him unmercifully. Then, when Malfoy replied, Sirius would shout, "Be careful Malfoy or Hermione will hex you again!"

Sirius and Hermione both had one open class since they both had dropped Divination. During this time, Sirius thought he would show Hermione the grounds. Even though she already knew the grounds well, she went with him. He showed her some places that even Harry and Ron haven't found. She would have to show them when she got back.

Suddenly her mood changed. she knew that she would one day have to return. But with each passing day it became harder to think of leaving. She didn't want to think of going because going home meant never seeing Sirius, James, or Lily ever again. That she knew would hurt more than anything.

Sirius had asked Hermione about her old friends once. She told him of Harry and Ron, not mentioning their last names of course. She told him of some of the adventures they had together. She told him of her family and how they were muggles. Then she told him what she knew of Beauxbaton from books. He seemed satisfied with what she told him though, and told her of his family.

And now she found herself in the Owlery on this brisk Friday before Halloween. She was waiting on Sirius. He sent her a letter this morning asking her to meet him up here today. She was confused but she came anyway.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, she turned to greet Sirius. But it wasn't Sirius- it was Lucius Malfoy. She opened her mouth to curse him but he beat her and disarmed her. He crossed the room quickly and covered her mouth with his hand and pinned her against the wall.

"Now be a good girl and quit squirming. You're not going to get lose." Hermione stopped squirming, realizing defeat, and Lucius smiled. "Good. Now if you promise not to scream, I'll uncover your mouth."

Hermione nodded and he uncovered her mouth. She glared at him. "Sirius will be up here soon and…"

She stopped as Lucius laughed. "Oh we don't have to worry about him. He won't be coming."

Suddenly, the awful truth dawned on Hermione. "You sent the letter."

"Very clever Hermione," Lucius said cynically. "I thought we could have some alone time together," he added while smelling her hair.

"We have no reason to have alone time Malfoy," Hermione spit out in disgust, trying to get her head away.

"Oh don't we? We have some unfinished business to attend to," he said before kissing her roughly.

She bit down hard on his lip and he growled. He brought his hand back and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground and her face stung. She tried to get up but Lucius straddled her.

She hit him in the chest but he did not move. He kissed her again and she squirmed hoping to throw him off. When his mouth left hers she began pleading with him. "Please get off me. Let me go!"

He laughed at how frantic she sounded. He kissed her throat and felt her mouth near his ear but didn't think anything of it. Until she bit him.

"I said get off!" she shouted.

Lucius raised his hand back, "Why you little…"

He didn't get to finish that statement. Owls scattered as he was thrown back against the wall. Sirius stood over him with his wand pointed at Lucius' head.

"Get out of here Malfoy before I do something I won't regret," Sirius barked. "And never come near Hermione again!"

Lucius ran out of the room. Sirius watched him go then turned to Hermione. She wasn't even aware of the tears running down her face till he wiped them away.

"Don't cry Hermione. Please don't cry," Sirius said tenderly taking her into his arms.

"I was so scared that no one was going to come. He could of…"

"Don't think about it. It didn't happen. I'm here now. Everything's going to be all right," he reassured her and held her in his arms.

**A/NGreat news! I've finished writing my 4th story! But you guys probably don't care. I'm going to finish putting this story up through my friends and wait till I get a better internet provider before I put the others up. I hope you like the story…Please Read & Review. Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	14. Chapter 13: Feelings

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas. As insane as they are, they are mine. All Harry Potter characters belong to the all wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 13: Feelings

Sirius watched Hermione very closely in the days that followed the Owlery incident. She looked so fragile, like she was going to break down at any moment. She tried to hide it though, but he saw right through her façade.

At her request, he told no one of what happened. He knew they wondered what had happened, but they knew better than to ask. Lily, with her helping nature, particularly wanted to know, but James kept her from asking.

James had finally got his act together and asked Lily out again. This time she said yes. Now they were inseparable!

Sirius felt a little jealous of Lily because she spent so much time with James. They hardly ever pulled any pranks anymore because James was always with Lily.

He knew he could hang out with both of them but it wasn't the same. Remus was doing something secretive and wouldn't tell anyone. Peter could hardly be found anymore. So that left Hermione.

He didn't complain about being able to spend more time with Hermione. He enjoyed everything about her. She was smart, pretty, and fun. The only thing that scared him was his growing feelings for her. Now he understood James' feelings for Lily. He was living them. And with each passing day, and each moment in her company, his feelings grew.

The days grew cold and snow began to fall. Hermione started to worry that she would never be able to go home. This would be the first Christmas in a long time that she hasn't spent with Harry or Ron. It was weird to think that instead she was going to be spending it with Harry's parents and godfather.

No, she couldn't think of it that way. She had to think of them as they were now. Not as they are in the future. That would only bring sadness and pain.

And then there was Sirius. She knew she shouldn't have feelings for him- he was Harry's godfather! But there was something there every time she looked at him that she couldn't identify. Could she have feelings for him? She didn't know.

She decided to stop her thoughts for a little while and go down to the common room. But she soon realized that was a mistake. There was only one person occupying the common room. There, stretched out on the couch, was Sirius.

She had been avoiding him, she knew. She was still embarrassed about the whole Owlery incident. It was silly to be embarrassed but that didn't change the fact that she was.

As if sensing her presence, Sirius turned and looked at her. A smile slowly spread across his face and realizing no escape, she smiled back. Leaving her spot in the doorway, she made her way over to the couch to sit.

"Hey," she said sitting down.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"I haven't," Hermione denied.

"Liar."

"Okay, maybe I have been. I'm just a little embarrassed about what happened."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but…"

"No buts," he interjected. "So, there's a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for this weekend."

"Really?" she asked trying to sound like she never heard of Hogsmeade before. "Hogsmeade?"

"It's an entire wizarding village."

"Wow…wait, I think I've heard of it."

"Well I was thinking that since you didn't know your way around Hogsmeade and since James and Lily will go together that maybe we could…"

Hermione looked at his embarrassed face and giggled. "Sirius, are you asking me out?"

Sirius looked at her and was at a loss for words for a moment. He had never had trouble asking a girl out before, they usually asked him out. But here he was, afraid to ask this girl out. He was afraid she would say no.

"Um…yes, I am." He took a deep breath and said, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She looked at how embarrassed he was and couldn't deny him. "Yes Sirius, I will go with you."

**A/NOkay, again I apologize for how long it is taking me to get these posted. I still don't have my internet so I have to send the chapters through my friend to get them posted. Between track practice, envirothon practice, and countless other practices we are having a little trouble exchanging the disk the story is saved on. I know, excuses, excuses…. I hope you like the story. The next chapter is going to be the Hogsmeade trip. Please review! Thank you to all my current reviewers for hangin in there with me.**


	15. Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

The day of the Hogsmeade trip arrived and Hermione was excited. She was going on a date with Sirius! The only other date she had ever been on was to the Yule Ball with Viktor. And in her opinion, that didn't really count as a date.

So here she was, in her room, preparing for her first real date. Since she had only the clothes she arrived in, she borrowed some clothes from Lily. She chose an off the shoulder black knit sweater and a pair of boot cut jeans. To add a bit of personality, she used a black tie for a belt. She completed the picture with the black heels she wore the day she traveled her from the future. She pulled her hair into a French twist and left a few tendrils free.

She heard Lily come in and turned around. She desperately wanted her approval. Lily stared at her. Hermione grew self conscious. "Do you think Sirius will like it?"

"Like it?" Lily repeated in disbelief. "He is going to love it!"

Hermione smiled, "Really?"

"Yes really. You make me look bad. I never looked that good in that outfit."

"I'm sure you did," Hermione said reassuringly.

"No I didn't. We better get downstairs before the guys start to think we've deserted them."

Lily grabbed her cloak and Hermione silently cursed. "My cloak must have got lost with my clothes," Hermione said.

"Just ask Sirius for one of his."

"No, I couldn't…" Hermione began.

"You could, you just don't want to. But I can," Lily said as she dashed out of the door and ran down the stairs. Hermione chased after he but couldn't catch her. She heard Lily as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hell James, Sirius," Lily chimed happily. "Hermione should be down in a minute but some of her clothes got lost when they were being brought her including her cloak. Why don't you lend her one of yours Sirius?" Lily suggested.

"Of course, I'll just go g…" he stopped. Hermione entered the room at that moment and he gaped at her. He thought she was sexy in that little halter that first day. But in that sweater that showed off her shoulders and neck, she was gorgeous. He had never seen anything more beautiful. "Wow," he said when he could finally catch his breath.

She smiled nervously and toyed with one of the loose tendrils of hair behind her ear. She walked over to them. "Hello."

Lily nudged Sirius. "Cloak." He continued to stare at Hermione. "Upstairs," she said a bit more forcibly. Sirius remained where he was. "NOW!" She bit out.

Sirius nodded and bolted up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later and held out the cloak. Lily started clearing her throat very loudly and Sirius looked at her. James pretended he was putting a cloak on Lily and Sirius took the hint. He draped the cloak over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled and he smiled back.

"You're welcome," Sirius said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Then he held his arm out for her to take. She laughed and shook her head. He looked confused and hurt but then he smiled when she grabbed his hand. As they walked towards the main doors, he twined his fingers through hers, enjoying the simple sensation of holding her hand.

They walked through Hogsmeade slowly. Sirius pointed out all of the best shops in his opinion and Hermione was not surprised that they were Harry's and Ron's favorites too.

He took her to the sweet shop and they got some chocolate. Then he took her to a store that sold muggle clothes. They were loaded down with bags by the time Sirius lead her to the Three Broomsticks. He dropped her off at a table and left to get them two butterbeers.

"Here you go my lady," he said as he returned, handing her a butterbeer.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "I have had a lovely time today."

"I have too," he smiled back.

They sipped their butterbeers in silence. Each of them attempted to look at the other without getting caught. Finally it was time to go.

Sirius walked her up to the entrance of the girls dormitory. They stared at each other for a bit. Then Sirius leaned down and kissed her. It started out as a slow and gentle one but then became passionate. She kissed him back hungrily.

After a bit, Sirius pulled back and smiled down at her. "Sweet dreams love."

"Sweet dreams Sirius," she said back. Then she turned and headed up the stairs.

**A/N I GOT MY PRECIOUS INTERNET BACK!**

**Which means that I will be posting more often and you might get all this story before April…. I'm really bad at the whole describing a kiss thingy but my friends told me I needed more details so there you go! Anyway, still have practices to go to so this is might take a while after all…please hang in there with me. I have to go to a wake at the moment so I'll try to update as soon as I get back. Thank you to all my reviewers…you guys are the best! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Christmas Morning

**DISCLAIMER: **I am just a poor white girl living in the boondocks of West Virginia…so I couldn't possibly own any thing dealing with Harry Potter…This story is just my pathetic attempt at bringing my beloved Sirius back to life.

Chapter 15: Christmas Morning

Hermione touched her lips where Sirius had kissed her. She couldn't believe how much she had enjoyed it. She laid her head down on the pillow and sighed. For the first time in a long time, she was happy.

Lily came in and looked at Hermione laying on the bed. She panicked, thinking Sirius screwed up their date. "Oh great! What did he do?"

Hermione sighed, not looking at Lily, she smiled. "He kissed me."

"That no good for…what? He kissed you? Wow, I thought he messed up the date. He kissed you?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, rising up. "He kissed me."

"Well?" Lily waited for Hermione to say something else but she didn't.

"Well what?" Hermione finally asked.

"Did you like it?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah I did."

Lily smiled and got in her own bed. "James kissed me too."

Hermione went to pressure her for details but Lily quickly shut her curtains. "Coward!" she screamed and from inside the curtains, Lily laughed.

The days flew by quick. The grounds were covered with snow now and only a few kids remained for the Christmas Holidays. Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus all decided to stay with Hermione since she had no one to return to. But to their displeasure, Snape also stayed. However, he kept mostly to himself.

Everyone was excited Christmas morning, everyone except Hermione that is. Her thoughts swayed to Harry and Ron. What were they doing? Did they even miss her? Did they think….no, she could not think like this. So she wiped the tears from her face and went downstairs.

The guys were already downstairs waiting on them before opening the presents. They each looked so cute in their pj's. Remus had on some that had the different phases of the moon. James' had golden snitches all over his. And Sirius had on plaid pajama pants and a black shirt with a dog on the front with "My bark is worst than my bite" written across it. Hermione laughed at the irony of each.

They all smiled at her when she entered. She smiled back and went to sit by them. "Lily will be down in just a minute," she said to James. "She had to finish wrapping your gift."

Lily entered just as she got done saying this and the guys hurriedly began grabbing presents. They were so excited, just like little boys. Wrapping paper flew everywhere.

Hermione opened Remus' gift first. He got her _The Best Curses to Use On Your Enemy_. Lily got her a cut pink sweater and a beautiful hair clip. James got her some perfume and a new cloak. She smiled and thanked each for the gifts.

She felt Sirius' breath on her neck. "You'll get your present later. Thanks for the chocolate, the complimenting mirror and the….uh….book," he added scratching his head.

"I thought you would like the mirror since you like your ego stroked so much," Hermione teased.

"Well you shouldn't be talking since you do most of the stroking," Sirius said indifferently.

"Oh? And what was Amber Latham doing the other day? The last time I checked, rubbing your body against someone else's and toying with their hair wasn't turning them down."

"Jealous Hermione?"

"No, but I was about this close to telling you that she could have you," Hermione said angrily.

Sirius stared at her for a moment, registering her anger, before answering. "Amber means nothing to me Hermione. You are the only girl for me. I'm sorry for letting things go that far. I should have told her to back off." Sirius hugged her and softly kissed her cheek. "Forgive me?" He asked sweetly against her ear.

Hermione's heart turned over. She was falling in love with Sirius Black. That thought did not scare her though, it excited her. She knew it was wrong but so what.

With a smile she murmured, "How could I not?"

He kissed her and then just held her in his arms. "Just promise me that you will never let it happen again," Hermione said looking at him.

Sirius looked at her and smiled down at her. "I promise," he said earnestly.

**A/N Okay, I'm officially tuckered but I stayed up and typed this chapter just for you all. I decided to give you guys a sneak preview of the next chapter:**

_Sirius stopped abruptly at the site of a weeping willow by the lake. The moonlight allowed Hermione to see through the branches and leaves. Inside, hidden by the enclosure of leaves, was a blanket and food._

**And then later on…..**

_She laughed. "You know Sirius, you better be careful," she warned._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because with all this romantic stuff, you are making me fall in love with you."_

**Oh, what will Sirius say? Oh, don't you just love a good intrigue? Please review and thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16: Midnight Dreams

Chapter 16: Midnight Dreams

"Come on Hermione," Sirius said, pulling her through the forest by the lake.

"Sirius, it is almost midnight, it is cold, and I am walking through a foot of snow. Do you honestly think that I'm going to be excited and move fast?"

Sirius just smiled his doggy grin. "Come on sweetheart."

Hermione grumbled but followed him anyways. "Just where are we going anyways?"

"To your Christmas present," Sirius said seriously.

"My Christmas present? How sweet of you to put it out here in the middle of a very cold forest," Hermione said not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Sirius stopped and turned to smile at her. He gently touched her cheek and lightly kissed her lips. "It will be worth it darling."

He turned and started off again, dragging Hermione along. She stared at the back of a man who in the future would be dead. He was also Harry's godfather. Yet in this time, she allowed him to steal her heart. Love was a dangerous game and she knew when it was all over, she would walk away the loser.

She could not change the past, she reminded herself. Changing one event would set off a series of chain reactions. That could not happen. So, she would play the game for now.

Sirius stopped abruptly at the site of a weeping willow by the lake. The moonlight allowed Hermione to see through the branches and leaves. Inside, hidden by the enclosure of leaves, was a blanket and food.

Smiling at Sirius, she walked slowly towards it. It was truly beautiful and the fact that he prepared all of this thrilled her. He obviously thought this through.

She surveyed the romantic scene. Two butterbeers sat side by side on the blanket. An assortment of food was scattered across the blanket, covered by silver lids. Two candles floated over the blanket and a nightingale was singing its' song.

"Oh Sirius, it's lovely," Hermione said once she finally found her voice.

Sirius smiled, "So was it worth it?"

"You know it was," she smiled at his teasing.

"Yeah I know it, I just wanted to hear you say it." He smiled down at her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said and brought his head down and kissed him. "This is the best Christmas present I have ever received."

He smiled and kissed her. "Well then, have a seat," he said motioning to the blanket.

She sat down and he sat down beside of her. (A/N the blanket is magical so the snow does not get them wet) Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her towards him. She watched as he uncovered the dishes one by one.

She laughed when she saw what he had brought for them to eat. Pumpkin pastries, chocolate frogs, and Cauldron Cakes filled each dish. Only one dish held some real food, chicken wings.

He grabbed a chicken wing and took a bite. Hermione was instantly reminded of her fourth year when they took him up some chicken to the cave he was hiding in. he cherished it then and at it hungrily like there would be no tomorrow.

Her sadness must have shown on her face because he was instantly looking concerned. "What's wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled to ease his concern. "No Sirius, you've done everything right. I was just reminded of another time, another place. This is everything I could of ever dreamed of, except the snow we're sitting in. Thank you Sirius, for this gift."

He smiled at her. "You're quite welcome Hermione." He kissed her and then handed her a pumpkin pastry.

She laughed. "You know Sirius, you better be careful," she warned.

"And why is that?"

"Because with all this romantic stuff, you are making me fall in love with you."

Sirius smiled, "And that Hermione is one of the best presents I could ever receive."

And in the soft glow of the moonlight shimmering through the leaves, he kissed her.

**A/N Okay…whew, got updated. I'm trying to stick to at least one chapter a day. How did you guys like that? I hope ya did…I probably will get another chapter updated tonight because I can't go tan. Smart me didn't put enough tanning lotion on my back and I look like a freaking lobster. Oh well, it looks funny. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers out there for hanging in there with me. Please read and review…Oh, and if you want, check out my other story. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17: Happiness, Worries, and Trut...

Chapter 17: Happiness, Worries, and Truth

The halls filled with noise once again as the students returned. Laughter erupted throughout the school. Classes started back up again and everything went back to the way they used to be.

Lily and James had grown closer over the holiday seasons. Peter was hardly ever around and Remus was doing something secretive again. So that again left Sirius and Hermione to keep each other company.

Neither of them complained about it though. They both enjoyed being in each other's company. Their relationship was still growing.

Sirius took Hermione somewhere different every day during their free period. They spent their time talking and growing closer. They shared some secrets with each other, but there were always some they would hold back and not share. But sometimes they would just sit together, holding hands, enjoying each other's company. Those were the best days.

At night, they would sit in the common room together on the couch. Hermione would lay her head on Sirius' chest (A/N- I'd like my head to be there at the moment) while he stroked her hair. She would fall asleep laying there and he would let her. Sometime around midnight, he would wake her up and they would go to their beds.

Dumbledore watched Hermione's and Sirius' relationship grow. He was a little worried about it. What worried him the most was if she was going to be willing to go back when the time came.

Watching the two enter the Great Hall, he pondered that thought. But then another came to mind. What if she was sent back her for a reason? What if all of this was supposed to happen for a reason? Maybe he should just let this play out.

MEANWHILE

"Good morning," Lily said to Hermione and Sirius. "You two look rested even though you two stay out till after midnight each night."

"Actually," Hermione started, "we stay down in the common room and believe it or not, we sleep."

"That I find hard to believe," James snorted.

"Yeah, well you don't have to believe it," Sirius said sitting down and began filling his plate.

"I believe you," Remus chimed and everyone stared at him.

"You do?" Sirius asked unbelievingly.

"Yes I do," Remus restated.

"Why?" James and Sirius both asked.

"Because one night I forgot my book down in the common room and went down to get it. There laid Hermione asleep on Sirius. And he was asleep too. It was rather…cute."

Everyone laughed at this. "Thank you Moony for deeming us cute," Sirius said with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Well, maybe cute isn't the right word. Anyways, I believe you guys. Plus, why would I get on Hermione's bad side when we have Potions today? That would be a mistake since she is the best at Potions here."

"Smart reasoning," James stated.

"I'm glad I can help you guys pass or you probably wouldn't believe anything I say," Hermione stated, trying to act offended.

"Oh Hermione, we love you dearly," Lily said. "Your just really good at Potions and we would be stupid if we didn't use that to our advantage now wouldn't we?"

"I'm not that good!" Hermione scoffed. "I told you guys before, I've already learnt this stuff. I had to practice a lot to be really good at Potions."

"And we are so glad that you practiced," James said smugly. Lily elbowed him in the side and glared at him.

"One time, I tried to help this other kid out and our Potions Master took points away from Gry….uh…my house because I helped him," Hermione told them.

"Wow, you should of hexed him," Sirius said.

Lupin, however, stared at her. "I didn't know Beauxbaton had houses."

"Uh…yeah, yeah they do," Hermione said.

"We'll let's get to class," Lily concluded, standing up. The others followed suit and left the Great Hall for the dungeons.

**A/N Forgive the bad grammar and any mistakes…it is too early in the morning to be doing this but hey, I have to go to school. Even though every other school in freakin West Virginia gets off today, we don't. You would think they would let us enjoy Easter weekend. Oh wells…here is another preview.**

"_Why don't we have a little fun first," Professor Brinx said._

_Everyone looked apprehensively at one another. Professor Brinx's __idea of fun didn't quite agree with theirs. He once poisoned everybody and told them they had one hour to fix the antidote before they died for "fun."_

**Okay there's your preview…what is he going to do? Hmmmm….. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. You guys are the reason I'm up doing this at 5:30 in the morning. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18: Mix Up

Chapter 18: Mix Up

After breakfast, the group trudged towards the dungeons. No one looked forward to their first day back to Potions, least of all Hermione. She was quite happy not having to look at the Slytherins more than she had too.

They each took their normal seats and talked amongst themselves. The Slytherins entered just a little while later. Each through a glare at the group of Gryffindors and they returned it happily. Soon after, Professor Brinx entered.

"Good morning. I see you all returned from the holidays. Good, good," he said, rubbing his hands nervously together. He reminded Hermione of Quirrell. "Well we will be moving on to harder potions this term. But why don't we have a little fun first."

Everybody looked apprehensively at one another. Professor Brinx's idea of fun didn't quite agree with theirs. He once poisoned everybody and told them they had one hour to fix the antidote before they died for "fun."

Professor Brinx laughed. "Don't look so scared. Now I noticed how you guys separate yourselves and they you sit with the same people. So I've decided to mix you guys up a little bit.

Everyone instantly started complaining loudly. Rude comments were made around the room. No one wanted to change their seats.

"Now, now. No complaining. This will be fun!" Another groan was earned from the students. "Pick up your stuff and I'll tell you were to go."

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was grumpy. James got seated by a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in front of the teacher's desk. Lily was beside a Slytherin in the far front corner. Lupin and Peter got seated beside each other and some other Slytherin in the far back corner on the same side as Lily. Sirius got seated beside two Slytherin girls, who looked quite pleased, in the middle of the room.

Hermione, however, got the worst seating of them all. She got seated between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Worst, she was seated no where near any of her Gryffindor friends. She was all alone on enemy ground.

Lucius and Snape both smirked at her. She wanted to die!

"Well, well looks like this is going to be a fun term," Lucius smiled.

"Don't count on it Malfoy," Hermione bit out between clenched teeth.

"My, my aren't we testy," Lucius said, running a finger up and down her arm.

Hermione slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Don't Malfoy. Remember how things turned out the last time you tried."

"Ah yes, well Black can't really do anything this time unless he wants detention."

"He might not be able to, but I can." Hermione smiled mischievously. "And I can poison you. Just remember that _partner_."

Hermione secretly enjoyed seeing the note of panic in Malfoy's eyes. He knew she was better than him at Potions.

"Maybe you should think twice before issuing threats. Remember, there are two of us and one of you," Snape growled in her ear.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Hermione said sarcastically. Ignoring both of them, she sat up her stuff. She mixed her ingredients and paid no head to them. She would not give them the satisfaction of knowing that being near them upset her. No, she would pretend that nothing was wrong.

The bell finally rang and Hermione gathered her stuff quickly. She spotted the Marauders and Lily waiting for her by the dungeon door. She hurried over to them.

"I can not believe that Brinx reseated us!" James growled. "I have to put up with Blasem for the rest of the term."

"Excuse me," Lily cut if, "if anyone has the right to complain it's Hermione."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you sweetheart," Sirius said truthfully while slipping an arm around her waist.

"So how was it?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Oh, it started off bad," Hermione paused. "Then after I threatened to poison Malfoy, they grew quiet." Everyone laughed.

**A/N Oh, don't you just love Saturdays? I do. No school, no alarm clock, and best of all, no public displays of affection everywhere you go! Yeah! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! Keep reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 19: Suspicions

Disclaimer: Time for another disclaimer I see. Well, to my disappointment, I was told today that I do not own any of the Harry Potter books. Which may explain why I live in West Virginia and I'm writing fan fics for fun. Hmm..

Just thought I would take the time to write some comments to some reviewers. Please do not get offended if I do not include you, it is 2:00 a.m. on Easter morning.

**Niphredel Black: **Who's Mary Sue? I'm a little stupid so you have to forgive me.

**BrItTsR: **Thank you! Thank you!

**sever-case-of-insanity:** Wow, thank you. I hope you like Sirius/Hermione pairings now.

**Fox of the Nova: **I'm glad you laughed during that part. I had to do something to give Hermione the upper hand. Plus I don't want to write anymore Potions scenes so I thought I would just make Malfoy afraid of her J

**amrawo: **Thanks for hanging in there with me through the story! I'm glad you like it!

**faeriekitti306 animelover:** Thanks for the review and I'll try to keep updating every day.

Chapter 19: Suspicions

Remus watched her closely, Hermione knew. She did not know why though. He kept an annoyingly close watch on her. She treaded carefully and made sure she did not do anything that would make him question her. She knew he would see past her lies if he questioned her about her past. She had to be very careful around him. He was the cleverest of the Marauder's after all.

She thought back on all her actions. What could make him distrust her? What did she do to make him watch her so? She didn't think she did anything suspicious.

Wait. Now that she thought about it, maybe she did. She tried to recall the conversations. It was three weeks into school. She was sitting with Lupin alone in the library when he said something about her old friends.

**FLASHBACK**

"_So," Lupin smiled, "tell me about your old friends."_

"_Sure, what would you like to know about them?" Hermione asked cheerfully._

"_Well, anything. Everything."_

"_They're wonderful, really. They always manage to get into trouble, but they also almost always manage to get out of it. They're like James and Sirius really. They do the stupidest of things too. Harry is always in danger. I don't know how many times he has landed himself in the Forbidden Forest…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So that was it. She slipped up and mentioned the Forbidden Forest. Why didn't she realize it before now? Now that she knew what she had done, she had to be careful not to slip up again. He already knew to much.

Remus sat with the other Marauders and thought of Hermione. Who was she really? He knew she did not come from Beauxbaton. He wrote one of his friends there and enquired about her. His suspicious were confirmed, she did not come from there. But should he tell the others of her lie?

No, he thought looking at Sirius' face, he would not tell them- yet. Sirius was the happiest anyone had ever seen him. Truth be told, they almost all lost hope in Sirius ever settling down. Before Hermione, Sirius had went through almost every single girl at Hogwarts, and some that had boyfriends too. He never stayed with any of them for longer than two weeks. Then Hermione came and everything changed. He paid attention to her, cared for her, and even saved her. But most of all, he saved himself.

James' voice broke though his thoughts. "So Moony, want some company tonight?"

It was the time for the full moon and Remus didn't want to be alone. "Sure, if you guys want."

Sirius smiled. "I knew you couldn't turn us down. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Hmm," James thought, scratching his head. "How about exploring the caves above Hogsmeade?"

"Sure, we can even add them on the map…" Remus stopped.

Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? The map never told lies. He left a staring Sirius and James and ran up to the dorm. Searching through James' trunk, he found the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Remus said tapping the map with his wand. Hogwarts slowly spread across the parchment. His eyes searched the map eagerly.

His eyes widened in shock when he found his target, 'Hermione Granger.' So, she had lied, but why? Why did she change her last name? He couldn't think of any logical reason but knew he could not mention his findings yet. He decided to see what else happened first.

"Mischief managed," he whispered as he tucked the map back up and replaced it in James' trunk. Then, he headed back down to his friends.

**A/N WOW! I have never gotten this many reviews. Thank you guys! Happy Easter to you guys! I'll try to keep updating every day and if I keep it up, I should be done pretty soon with this one. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 20: Good Boys

**A/N: CONGRATS TO MY FRIEND VICKI FOR WINNING HER PAGEANT AND BECOMING "MISS EASTER." **

Chapter 20: Good Boys

"Next week is Valentine's Day," Sirius whispered in Hermione's ear.

"And your point is…" Hermione stared up at him.

"Well I was just wondering what you would like to do."

"First I would like you to sit down so I don't have to crane my neck to look up at you." Sirius took a seat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "And second, I don't care what we do just as long as I am with you."

"That sounds like a plan. Leave all the details to me. I have the perfect idea forming in my head."

The mischievous smile on his face worried Hermione but she smiled at him anyways. He was so cute looking like a little boy who just pulled his first prank. She kissed him and knew that right then, at that very moment, she loved him more than anyone.

"A knut for your thoughts," he murmured against her lips.

She slowly shook her head. "Save your knut till Valentine's Day. I'll tell you what I'm thinking then."

"But I want to know now," he whined while rubbing her back.

"Nope, not until Valentine's Day. It's going to be your present."

Instantly Sirius' face lit up. "My present?"

"Yes, your present. If you're a good boy until then that is."

"Oh I promise I will be," Sirius said, kissing her and hugging her tight against him.

"Promise you'll be what?" James asked curiously, walking into the room.

"A good boy," Sirius said smiling at his best friend, "to get my present."

"Present?" James asked interestingly. "Do I get one too if I'm a good boy?"

"Maybe," Lily said as she entered, kissing James on the cheek.

Both boys grinned at the prospect of receiving presents. Boys will be boys, both girls thought.

But Sirius' grin disappeared when a thought entered his head. "Just 'how good' are we talking here?"

"Yeah," James pined in, "just how good do you expect us to be?"

Both girls looked at each other in thought. In silent agreement, they nodded their heads.

"Not totally good, but better than you are now," Lily said.

"We are willing to be a little lenient with you," Hermione smiled. "You both are allowed three pranks and three detentions."

"THREE!" both boys shouted in disbelief.

"But Hermione," Sirius pleaded, "it's a whole week before Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, that's seven whole days," James added.

"Aren't we the little mathematician," Lily said, pinching his cheek lovingly.

"Three pranks and three detentions," Hermione said decisively. "That is our final decision."

"They better be good presents," Sirius pouted, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip like a two year old.

"You look so cute when you pout," Hermione joked, lightly kissing him. Sirius instantly cheered up and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"And you look so cute everyday," Sirius said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Thank you but that isn't going to get you any extra pranks or detentions. Lily and I have some things to do so we must say goodbye. Remember you two, three pranks and three detentions."

Sirius and James watched the girls leave. Then they just sat there in thought. After a little bit, Sirius turned towards James.

"You know Prongs, I was thinking…"

"Me too Padfoot."

"If we only have three pranks and three detentions…"

"Then we better make them where no one will forget," James said mischievously, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"My thoughts exactly," Sirius added and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill. Together the boys put their heads together and shot off ideas.

**A/N: OH NO! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO? By the way, for those of you who must be wondering why this chapter wasn't Remus confronting Hermione, I have my reasons. That will come around in oh…..5 chapters I think. Like I said, I have my reasons as diabolical as they are…. Thank you to all my reviewers…43 reviews! Wow! My other story only got 9. Thank you so much and please review!**


	22. Chapter 21: The First Prank

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING. I AM MEIA. I DID NOT WRITE THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I WRITE FAN FICTIONS. THE ONLY THING THAT IS SIMILAR TO ME AND J.K IS THAT WE ARE BOTH FEMALES. **

Chapter 21: The First Prank

It was almost Valentine's Day and the boys made no attempts to pull a prank. Almost everyone in the school was worried. They knew that when the two troublemakers hit, they would strike good. Hermione and Lily knew this too and started to regret limiting the boys on the number of pranks they could pull. The thought of the prank they could pull scared everyone. Even the Slytherins were worried. They would be the butt of the joke, they knew, whenever they hit.

Everyone kept a close eye out for any sign of a prank. Even the Professors watched for they often found themselves on the receiving end of the Marauder's pranks. No one escaped from them, no one got away "unpranked."

Finally, the day before Valentines Day, it happened.

It was early in the morning when the first prank was pulled. Everyone was sleepy that morning and trudged their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered the Great Hall, they each felt a tingle. No one thought anything of it though, it was to early in the morning for their brain to register that something was wrong.

But something was wrong. Nobody noticed until halfway through breakfast what exactly was wrong.

Everyone's face was a different color! As girls screamed and guys glared, every head turned towards James and Sirius. But to everyone's surprise, their faces was also colored. Then, as if someone was writing, words appeared over everyone's head.

_As colors on an autumn tree_

_Your mood is there for all to see._

_Try your best to somewhat hide_

_The emotion showing that never lies._

_True feelings will be shown at last _

_No longer can they be masked._

_Green with envy, feeling blue,_

_Orange is happy, pink in love,_

_Boiling red, embarrassing yellow._

_Whatever the color, whatever the place_

_It will show on your face._

_The spell can not be fought_

_At last, no answer can be sought._

Every face in the room was red as they glared at the two troublemakers. Their face was a bright orange as they doubled over in laughter. Even the teachers glared at them (for they had no escaped the prank).

"Sirius."

"James."

Hermione and Lily bit out the two boys names as their faces turned a dark, dark red. They stopped their laughter and tried to look innocent. Neither girl was amused by their "you-know-you-love-us" look.

"Is there anything you two would like to tell us?" Hermione asked, trying her best to hold back the rage.

"Like what Hermione?" James asked innocently.

"I don't know. Maybe something to do with this!" Lily yelled at him, pointing at her red face.

"Down girl," Sirius joked which earned him two fierce glares. "Don't worry girls, it will wear off in a week."

"A WEEK!" Both girls shouted. "But Valentine's Day is tomorrow!"

"Exactly," James said cheerfully.

"We just thought that we would help everyone out a little," Sirius joined in.

"And how is this helping?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well think about it Hermione," James explained slowly. "Now everyone will know who likes them and they can spend Valentine's Day together. Isn't that great?"

"Great?" Lily shouted in disbelief. "It's terrible! No one can hide their crushes. They can't hide any of their emotions for that matter."

"Yeah and crushes are usually kept to yourself. Imagine how people are going to fell at having their every emotion shown on their face for the world to see."

"Relax Hermione, they will probably thank us later," Sirius said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Just wait till you see what is next."

**A/N: OKAY….Don't you just love things that happen to you when your half asleep. I got up this morning at 3:00 am! I thought it was 5:30 so I went and took a shower. Imagine my surprise! Second, I put you in my story Autumn dear… Okay to all my reviewers, I would write answers in my updates but I have very little time as it is. I have more bad news. I might be getting a job (yuck!) and that means my updates might take a little longer. You might see me serving chicken and makin tacos though. Be sure to say hi and save me from the torture. I like being lazy. Okay well… thank you to all my reviewers and please PLEASE review! **


	23. Chapter 22: Pranks 2 & 3

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO WORKS OR HAS APPLIED TO KFC/TACO BELL. THAT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER HAD TO TAKE A TEST BEFORE AN INTERVIEW FOR A JOB.**

Chapter 22: Pranks 2 & 3

It wasn't until the end of breakfast that the girls got to see the second prank. All of a sudden James jumped to his feet.

"Come on _Gryffindors, _let's get to class," he shouted for everyone to hear.

Just as soon as he finished, all the Slytherins stood. Then, to everyone's amusement, they began to sing "It's a Small World After All" at the top of their lungs. Their faces were yellow with embarrassment, but they couldn't seem to be able to stop. Then, after they finished, they sat back down and tried to hide their yellow faces.

Hermione and Lily turned towards James and Sirius. Sirius threw up his hands. "I know, I know. You want an explanation. We slipped a little something in their food this morning so that whenever someone says 'Gryffindors' they will start singing some of the most annoying songs of all time."

"But the best thing about it is," James joined in, "is that they can't stop till they say the secret phrase. But I bet you that most of them won't figure it out."

"Let me guess, it's something like 'Gryffindors rock' right?" Hermione guessed, remember something that Sirius mentioned to her once at Grimmauld Place.

"Close," Sirius said.

"It's 'Gryffindors kick Slytherin ass'," James said.

"Well even if they figure it out, most of them will refuse to say it," Lily said thoughtfully.

Both boys smiled. "Exactly."

But by lunch, none of the Slytherins had figured it out. The spell did have its' quirks though, both girls admitted. every time Professor Brinx would award Gryffindor points for Hermione's excellent work, the Slytherins would break out in song. They ranged from "Rubber Ducky" to "The Never Ending Song" to "Oops I did it again" to "99 Bottles of beer." They earned themselves about a weeks worth of detention just in Potions.

Everyone, except the Slytherins, thought this was one of the troublemakers' best pranks. This kind of made up for the whole 'mood-color-changing-face' prank that had a time limit.

But no one expected a third prank. No one that is except Hermione, Lily, and Lupin. But whether they expected it or not, it was going to happen before the day was over. And happen it did.

Hermione never thought that Sirius listened to her useless chatter, but he did. And now she regretted telling him so much about her life, especially of the stuff that concerned Fred and George. For right there, smack dab in front of the Great Hall, was a giant, muck filled swamp. A swamp that was knee deep at that and filled with normal, disgusting swamp stuff. But what more, Sirius took what he heard of Fred's and George's swamp and made it better.

Everyone gathered around the swamp, not willing to go through it. Finally a professor came out to see what was wrong. Unfortunately that professor was Professor Lamney (think Lockhart), the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Excuse me, excuse me. I said move!" He yelled, not looking where he was stepping and stepped right in the swamp. Everyone laughed around him as he struggle to get out of the swamp. "Hush up the lot of you," he said trying to straighten up his robes and hair as he finally climbed out. "Now, who is responsible for this?"

No one answered. Everyone looked at him with their hands over their mouths to hide their laughter. Not even the Slytherins said anything for fear they might break out in song again.

"No one huh? Well then, I guess I'll just have to get rid of this," he said raising his wand.

But what happened next made everyone burst out laughing. When Professor Lamney performed what he thought was the counter curse, a large gob of swamp muck flew in the air and hit him right in the face. "Right."

**A/N: Whew! Got it done! I went for my interview today at KFC/Taco Bell. Did you know you have to take a test before they will interview you? I hope I get it, I need the money to go to London. I'M GOING TO LONDON! With my good buddy Kim that is. By the way Fox of the Nova, I've done the exact same thing! I've also came home from school one day and decided to take a nap. I got up around 7:00 and dumb me thinking it was 7:00 am in the morning ran around the house like a maniac. Finally my parents looked at me and said "What the hell are you doing?" It was 7 at night. I felt stupid. **

**Spirit: Save A Twinkie, Kill A Raccoon! (Inside joke) J **


	24. Chapter 23: Across the Swamp

**DISCLAIMER: Time once again for a Disclaimer. My name is Meia. I am 16 years old and live in West Virginia. The only similarity between myself and the extraordinary J.K. Rowling is that we are both females. **

Chapter 23: Across the Swamp

The other Professors came out of the Great Hall just as the swamp splashed all over Professor Lamney. Some of them even laughed at the scene before them along with the students. To see a professor that spent most of his time worrying and fussing over his looks splattered in swamp muck was funny.

Finally Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Everyone shut up at the sternness in her attitude. "Now, even though this scene is…well…laughable, I would hope that we could act a little more mature about this whole situation. If I could have everyone try to line up in groups of two. Good, good. No shoving now!" She screamed at a couple rowdy third years. "Now, here," she said as she transfigured her hat into a small rowboat. "Four people in a boat at a time. I said no shoving!"

As the groups of four slowly made their way to the Great Hall entrance, Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand. He kissed her as he twined his fingers through hers and pulled her close. "So how did you like the show?" he murmured in her ear.

"I think I am never going to tell you anymore of Fred and George's pranks."

"But it was so fun using their idea and making it so much better."

"So, how did you make it better?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Well, this swamp is not portable. It definitely cannot be dispersed of as easily as Lamney just tried. It might be a while before they figure this one out," Sirius said cheerfully. It was obvious that he was proud of his and James' final prank.

Hermione looked at him sternly. "That swamp will be going soon Sirius Black! I refuse to walk through it everyday or smell its' stench!"

"I will carry you," Sirius said kissing her. He sounded so serious that Hermione had to laugh.

"You say that now, but wait till you have to do what you're saying. You will regret your offer soon enough. Wait…what are you doing?"

But Sirius didn't stop as Hermione screamed. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He didn't put her down when she demanded it and refused to listen to her pleas.

James chuckled as he made his way over to them. Lily took pity on Hermione though and glared daggers at Sirius.

"You better watch out Padfoot. Her face is getting red and you know what that means," James joked.

"Don't press your luck buster," Lily warned, "you're still in trouble for your first prank so don't be rubbing in jokes about it."

James' face went yellow with embarrassment as Lily chastised him. He looked towards Sirius for help but Sirius just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sirius, why don't you put Hermione down?" Lily asked.

"Because I'm proving to her that I won't take back my offer to carry her through the swamp."

Lily turned towards James. "How come you didn't offer to carry me through the swamp that you helped make?"

"Because I never thought of it," James said seriously.

"Okay Sirius, I believe you," Hermione said. "Now will you put me down?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Sirius teased.

Hermione bit his shoulder hard and he quickly sat her down. Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome," he said rubbing his shoulder. "You didn't have to bite me so hard sweetheart."

"Sorry love," Hermione said kissing him.

"Aren't you two just the cutest!" James said sarcastically.

"Shut up green face," Sirius said punching James in the shoulder. James quickly shut up.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long….I had to do my homework (Glances over at the blank sheet of paper and pencil) Well……I tried to do it. My philosophy: The new term just started meaning I have 9 more weeks to hand the sucker in. What do I need to know about analyzing sonnets anyways? It's not like I'm going to do it for a living. Oh well, still haven't heard from KFC/Taco Bell. Question to any British person or anyone who has ever been to London: Is Goldsmith or whatever its called a good college? Please tell. By the way Fox of the Nova, thanks for the info on London. I can't wait. I won't tease the guards. I'm gonna try to get me a job over there. LetMeBreath: The whole free food thing doesn't do me any good. I'm a vegetarian. It's not that I don't like meat, I love it in fact (What West Virginian don't) I just get sick every time I eat it. I'm just looking forward to the paychecks J**

**Teaser:**

_Her chocolate hair was fanned out around her head on the pillow, the dark brown of her hair contrasting against the white silk of his pillows. And then there were her eyes. They told him all he needed to know, that she was happy and was happy to be there with him. There was something else too, something he couldn't identify. Her face was a lovely shade of orange but with some pink mixed in. Could she love him? Dare he hope?_

**Hope you guys like that. PLEASE REVIEW! Let's see if we can get 80 reviews. Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 24: Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I have just sadly been informed that I do not in fact own Harry Potter. They tell me some woman named J.K. owns it and that she killed Sirius.

**A/N: For those of you who noticed the note to Spirit in chapter 22, please take no offense. Especially if your name means Raccoon. My best friend's ex-boyfriend is dating a girl that wears so much eyeliner she looks like a raccoon. Hence the joke. Sorry to the girl that name means "raccoons."**

Chapter 24: Valentine's Day

Hermione woke up the next morning to something falling on her face. When she opened her eyes she found rose petals falling all around her. She smiled and laid back down in the bed of rose petals. She would have to kiss Sirius for this one.

Reluctantly she got up and dusted the petals off of her. She grabbed her clothes and ran to get dressed. She wanted to spend every moment of today with Sirius.

Sprinting down the stairs, she raced into the common room to see if Sirius was already there. But she did not find him there. So she turned and ran up the boys dormitories to look for him.

He was still in his bed. An evil plot formed in her mind. She easily slid apart the curtain and gazed down at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, to bad he won't be asleep for long, she thought. Backing away from the bed she got ready. Then she sprinted towards the bed and jumped on him.

He grunted but swung her over top of him. He threw her underneath him and tickled her unmercifully. She laughed until she cried and begged him to stop.

"Are you going to wake me up again?"

"It…depends," Hermione gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"Really?" Sirius asked, tickling her again.

"If you refuse to get up at a sensible time and spend the day with me, then of course I'm going to come wake you up."

"Why?" Sirius teased. "Is today something special?" He laughed when she glared and punched him in the shoulder.

"Fine, I don't want to spend today with you anyway," Hermione scoffed. She tried to shove him off of her but couldn't. "Will you please let me up?"

"No," Sirius said as he leaned down and lightly kissed her. When he raised his head, Hermione pulled it back down.

After a while, Sirius broke the kiss and leaned back to look at her. She was more beautiful now than he'd ever seen her. She had a dreamy look about her and a small secretive smile on her face. Her chocolate hair was fanned out around her head on the pillow, the dark brown of her hair contrasting against the white silk of his pillows. And then there were her eyes. They told him all he needed to know, that she was happy and was happy to be there with him. There was something else too, something he couldn't identify. Her face was a lovely shade of orange but with some pink mixed in. Could she love him? Dare he hope?

"Come on sweetheart," Sirius said as he rose and offered her a hand. "I have a lot planned for us today and limited time to do it in."

Hermione waited as he got dressed. Then, hand in hand, they headed off.

First they went to Hogsmeade where he took her to a little sweet shop and bought them lots and lots of chocolate. Then they headed off towards the small tea shop decorated with frills and lace. Hermione remembered Harry mentioning this shop before. The witch that owned the shop went all out for Valentine's Day. Little paper cherubs flew around in the air and each table had a red and white heart tablecloth. There was a pile of confetti on each table.

They drank their tea and talked of different things. Then they paid and gathered their purchases. They left the cozy little shop and headed back to the school.

"Thank you Sirius, for today," she said smiling at him. "Even though I felt very awkward with everyone staring at our faces like that."

"Don't worry, they probably just never saw anyone have such a yellow face," Sirius teased.

"Shut your mouth," she said, trying hard not to laugh. "But anyways, today was wonderful, but then everyday with you is wonderful."

"Yeah it was, but the day isn't over yet. I still have more planned for us. But first, supper," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter deserves a teaser. Just to peak your interests….**

_He kissed her and they laid down on the blanket near the table. "I love you Hermione," he whispered on her lips._

"_Then show me," she whispered lovingly._

**OOOOHHHHH! How's that? Show me you like my story by reviewing. Let's see if we can reach 100 in 2 chapters. Thank you to all of you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25: Love

**A/N: Just thought I would answer some of your reviews...**

**MindyLou: I recommend "Bed of Roses" and "Saving Siri" although there are A LOT more I have read that I have loved. I don't remember the name of one but it was really good. There are a lot of possibilities out there... enjoy!**

**JTBJAB: Thank you. I appreciate you hanging in there with me even though sometimes it takes me a while to update. Thank you!**

**Stella9876: I am disappointed to say that it will be at least another chapter before Remus confronts her. I already have this story written so I know how this story is going. I hope you like it though : )**

**Rane2920072: Thank you!**

**BrItTsR: Thanks for the double reviews : ). I am closer to that 100 reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**faeriekittie306 animelover: Thank you for reading.**

**sirusblackshottie: I'll try to hurry. I promise!**

**Krista: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my fan fic.**

**moonyNZ: You have no idea how honored I am that you like my story! Yours is FANTASTIC! Thank you for just reading mine!**

**A/N 2: Just to let you guys know, I am also writing under the name "the lady marauders" It is a series written by me and by friends. Please check it out. The two stories posted so far are "Before the Storm" and "Finding You" Thank you!**

Chapter 25: Love

"Sirius, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said smirking.

Hermione glared at him. "Do you have a fascination of leading me into cold, dark forests in the middle of the night? This is the second time you've done it."

"Yeah, and don't forget the foot of snow we get to walk through," Sirius teased.

"How could I possibly forget that!" she said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm.

"It will be worth it."

"I seem to recall you saying that before."

"And it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Lead on."

Hermione followed him deeper into the forest. If she hadn't been so consumed with thoughts of him, she would have noticed that they were walking the same path he took her on Christmas. She would have also noticed that, as they grew closer, little bouquets of flowers and candles laced the path.

"Oh my god Sirius, it's beautiful!" Hermione said, finally coming out of her stupor.

Before them, hidden slightly by the leaves of the weeping willow, was a scene right out of a fairytale. A small table sat with flowers hanging all around it. Candles floated overhead, providing enough light so it wasn't dark but wasn't bright at the same time. Glitter swirled in the air and a nightingale was singing.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked cautiously with just a little trepidation that she would hate it.

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love it Sirius. No one has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you so much." She brought his head down to hers and kissed him.

He gazed down at her orange and pink face; the pink now more prominent than it was earlier. "Come love, I have a present for you," he said taking her hand.

"I have one for you too," she said. "But let's eat first."

Sirius' face turned yellow. "Well about the food…I wanted to make you a really good meal and they say Italians make the best food so…."

Hermione smiled, "Did you make Italian?"

"Well, I tried. I also made this stuff Lily gave me a recipe for."

"So, what are we having?"

"Well we have baked ziti, chicken alfredo (Lily's recipe), and Italian bred for the main course."

"And for dessert?" Hermione asked, her mouth watering.

"Triple chocolate fudge mousse cake. James and I was experimenting with food a couple of years ago and came up with it."

"It sounds delicious. I'm hungry, let's eat."

Sirius led her over to the table and they began filling up their plates. Both ate the food hungrily. It was delicious!

Finally they decided to open up presents. Sirius gave her his present first. "If you don't like it, I can return it."

"Don't be silly," she said as she opened the tiny velvet box. Inside laid a necklace. It was two hearts intertwined and one was her birthstone, the other Sirius'. He helped her put it on. "Thank you Sirius. It is so beautiful! I love it!"

"You're welcome, now what about my present I was promised?"

"Here it is," Hermione said as she handed him a velvet box. She watched as he slowly opened the box and took out what laid within. It was a god pocket watch. "Open it up."

He opened it up and read the message- _Throughout time, my love will be yours._ He looked at her, his eyes a little misty. "Does this mean…"

"I love you Sirius Black. With all my heart, body, and soul, I love you."

He kissed her and they laid down on the blanket near the table. "I love you Hermione," he whispered on her lips.

"Then show me," she whispered lovingly.

He gazed down at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her consent and kissed him to show her she was sure. And there, in the soft moonlight, they became one.

**A/N: I'm not good at the whole details thing so I didn't attempt it. I probably would have scared you guys off my story. I hope you guys like it though. The next chapter is called _Saving a Life_. That's all I'm going to give ya, you have to guess who's life it is that gets saved. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 26: Saving A Life

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill: I don't own any of this…yada yada yada, blah blah blah….J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Thank you.**

**A/N: Okay…I will _try, _try being the operative word, to make my chapters longer. They are already prewritten which means it is hard for me to go back and add stuff because it may change something that will happen later on. But I will try.**

**Little note to sirusblackhottie: Excellent Guess! Read on to see if you're right! J**

Chapter 26: Saving A Life

"Well, well. Don't you look tired. And you should be, staying out till five a.m.," Lily said in a mother-like tone when she saw Hermione's puffy eyes. Hermione glared evilly at her but curiosity got the better of the redhead. "So where did Sirius take you?"

Hermione finally smiled at her friend and lazily walked around the room. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh come on Hermione! You have to tell me!"

Hermione smirked, "To the same place he took me for Christmas."

Lily looked at her expectedly but Hermione said no more. The redhead thought she would die with anticipation. "Well…?"

Hermione tried her best to look confused. "Well what?"

"I want details! James just gave me a ring, but Sirius went all out. I WANT DETAILS!"

Hermione laughed and finally conceded. "Well he cooked Italian food and made the alfredo you gave him the recipe for. He had a very lovely scene set up and it was all very romantic. Then he gave me this necklace," she said as she held the necklace out for Lily's inspection.

"That's gorgeous! I wish James had got me something like that. Forget the necklace, I would have been happy if he just cooked me dinner."

"How did he give you the ring. It had to be romantic," Hermione teased.

"It was…for James. We were sitting on the couch and he put his arm around me. Then he looked at me and said 'Lily, I love you. Here,' and then he gave me the ring. I've got to give him credit, though, he tried. At least he said he loved me."

"Yeah, Sirius told me he loved me," Hermione smiled.

"What else did you guys do?" Lily asked slyly.

"Well we…," Hermione's face turned a bright yellow.

Lily gasped, "You didn't!"

Hermione just nodded her head, a stupid smile plastered on her face.

"Holy Merlin! How was it? What was it like? Did you enjoy it?" Lily asked excitedly.

Hermione smiled, "It was wonderful really. Magical too."

Lily's face grew somber. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"No, not at all," Hermione said smiling. "He was actually really sweet. He told me he loved me the whole time like he was making sure I knew it. And he kept asking me if he was hurting me. I really love him."

"Oh wow! This is terrific Hermione. I am so happy for you both," Lily said honestly.

Hermione was walking towards the library later on that evening when she heard Sirius' voice near the library doors.

"I can't wait to see Snivellus' face when he goes down the tunnel and sees Moony!"

"Padfoot, how thick can you get! If Snape goes down that passage way, he'll be killed!" James growled at him.

"Would that be such a great tragedy Prongs?"

"No one deserves to die Sirius!" James yelled as he ran in her direction. He nearly collided with her as he rounded the corner. He looked at her suspiciously. "How much of that did you hear?"

Hermione wasted no time. "You have to save him James. If Snape dies, it will come back in Sirius. Not to mention the stuff Remus will have to go through. He will be tormented and discriminated against for the rest of his life if he kills someone while he's in werewolf form."

Perplexed, James was staring at her open-mouthed. She stared at him frustrated. "Go James! You have to stop him before he gets all the way through the passage!"

James didn't need to hear anymore. He quickly bolted down the corridor towards the main doors. He ran as quickly as he could towards the Whomping Willow.

He saw a shadow, that he assumed was Snape, enter the hidden passage way of the tree. Realizing he was short on time, he ran as fast as he could into the passage way. He grabbed Snape by the back of the robes but it was too late. Snape had seen Remus transform into a werewolf.

As he drug Snape out of the passage way and threw him on the ground, he was met by a sorry looking Sirius. "Take him back to the castle," James growled at his best friend. "We need to inform Dumbledore, but first," he turned towards Snape and saying in an undertone so Sirius wouldn't hear, "you better not tell anyone what you saw down there. If you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Oh and you better thank Hermione also. If it wasn't for her, you'd be dead right now."

James watched as Snape's face turned from a pale white to yellow at the thought of apologizing and thanking Hermione. Then he watched as Sirius and Snape walked back up to the castle in silence, for once not tormenting each other.

When they were at last out of sight, he released the breath he had been holding from the very moment Sirius told him of this little "joke." That was a close one. Poor Moony, not he'd have to trust another with his secret and Snivellus at that.

No, he corrected himself, two more. Hermione knew of Remus, but how he did not know. Maybe she looked at a moon chart and noticed his disappearances coincided with the full moon. Could they trust her with this secret or would she go and tell everyone? He didn't know and right now he didn't want to find out. All he wanted to do was give Moony some much deserved company.

Checking for any sign of anyone watching, he changed into a stag. He turned and awaited Moony at the base of the tree. At the sound of the familiar howl, he let all the worries leave him. Tonight, he would run with Moony and tomorrow. Well tomorrow he would get answers and then decide what the best course of action to take.

**A/N: Is that better? I actually added a lot to make it longer. I know, it probably doesn't seem that much longer. Anyways…I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I decided to actually do my homework (even though it was actually last Thursday's work, I did it). I'm hoping I can get this story done by sometime next week. There will be an update tomorrow (April 6) I have no school…Thank Merlin for Faculty Senate days! A much needed break has finally arrived. Thank you for reading!**


	28. Chapter 27: Confessions and Confrontatio...

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius Black would still be alive and Lucius Malfoy would be speared and toasted like a marshmellow over a camp fire. Anyone up for smores? **

Chapter 27: Confessions and Confrontations

"Moony, we have a problem," James said to his werewolf friend the next day when they were alone

Remus looked up from his Transfiguration essay at James in confusion. "What's wrong?" Last night, James had been the only one with him for the longest time. It wasn't till almost dawn that Sirius had shown up. He had wondered if something had happened to Sirius.

James did not look happy. "Well for starters, Snape knows of your…. Sirius thought it would be a fun joke to tell Snape where you go every month and how to get into the secret passageway under the Weeping Willow. Needless to say, he tried it."

Remus' face turned blood red. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" He said rising. How could Sirius do this to him?

"Sit down Remus, that isn't the worse of our problems," James said sullenly. He wasn't looking forward to what he had to tell the young werewolf next.

"Snape told people. Oh god," Remus groan and laid his head down in his hands. Tomorrow the owls would start coming and then he would be sent home like an unwanted problem.

"No, Snape didn't and isn't going to say anything. Dumbledore forbade it."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Well," James started slowly, "somehow Hermione knows too. She just overheard Sirius telling me that Snape was going through the passage way. She told me that I had to go save him. I don't know how she knows, she just does."

Remus looked at him in confusion. So, Hermione knew that he was a werewolf. _I think it's time for me to have a little talk with Hermione, _he thought to himself.

Hermione ran down the corridor, trying to shift her book bag back on her shoulder. She was almost late for class. She had been in the library looking up some material on time travel when she just noticed the time.

So far, she had managed to avoid all the Marauders. She didn't particularly want to explain how she knew about Remus' condition. Actually, she didn't want to explain to Remus since he already had his suspicions about her.

She was running down a long corridor on her way to Charms when a lone figure stepped into her path.

"Hermione," Snape said as he stepped out of the shadows to block her path. "Can we talk somewhere, for just a minute?" he pleaded.

Hermione looked at him squarely, trying to figure out if this was a trick. "Why not here?"

"I don't want anyone to overhear. Please?"

Hermione sighed in resignation. "You better hurry up Snape, I'm a very busy person and I have things to do."

"Worried about being late for class?"

"Actually if you would look at the time, I'm already late."

"It won't take very long," he promised as he led her down the corridor to an empty classroom.

He shut the door behind her and put a silencing charm and sealing charm on the door. She looked at him confused. Was this a trick?

He turned to look at her. His face was a bright yellow. (**A/N: the color-changing face thing is still on) **"I just wanted to say…well…thank you. I don't know what you said to Potter, but if you hadn't, I might not be here."

"James would have saved you without my encouragement."

"I wouldn't count on that," Snape said sullenly.

Hermione looked him squarely in the eyes. "Don't make me regret sending James," she warned. "If you tell anyone about Remus…"

"I won't. I promise."

Hermione's expressions softened. "Listen Severus," he flinched out of surprise by her using his first name but she ignored it and continued, "you are so much better than you act around Malfoy. Don't you see the evil stuff they do? Do you want to be hated?"

"They're my only friends," Snape said softly, looking ashamedly at his feet.

"Have you ever tried making other friends? Do true friends get you into trouble?" Hermione let out a sigh of frustration when he continued to look at his feet. "Look, I can't tell you who to be friends with. I just hope you choose a different path through life than the one you're heading down now."

And with that, Hermione left him there, ashamed of his life choices.

"Just who are you really?"

Hermione spun around, startled. Remus was standing there, propped up against the doorway, looking at her with knowing eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently. She knew Remus would not settle till she told him the truth but still….

"Who are you?" Remus asked again. "Don't even try saying you're from Beauxbaton. You have never attended there before. And your last name isn't Granada, it's Granger. Why all the lies?"

Hermione rose and walked over to the door, put a sealing and silencing charm on the door. Then, she slowly turned to face Remus.

"You're right, my name is Hermione Granger. And I've never attended Beauxbaton. Actually," she admitted, "I've only seen pictures of the school."

"Then why lie about it? Why did you say you came from there? Why did you change your last name?"

"Because it was necessary."

"Why? Where did you come from? What school did you attend before now?"

Hermione sighed and looked at the floor. This was it. She determinedly met his steady gaze. "The only school I've ever attended is Hogwarts."

"So this is your first year?"

"No…this is my 7th year."

"But you just said…" It was apparent he was generally confused.

"I know what I just said. For the past seven years, I have attended Hogwarts."

Hermione watched as Remus took in all the information. His eyes showed the shock he was in. That was only natural she assumed.

"No, it cannot be…."

"Yes Remus," Hermione smiled a small smile at him. "I _have _attended Hogwarts for seven years. I am from the future."

**A/N: Good place to leave off, no? I am SOOOOO sorry I did not update yesterday. Some things came up. Anyways, I might not get to update till Sunday. We've had a death in the family so I don't know when the arrangements are and all. I'll try to update ASAP! I promise. Was this chapter long enough? I tried to add as much as I could. I hope you guys like it. **

**Worst Day of My Life! April 7th**

**1) My great-aunt died**

**2) Found out my dump of a school is going back to 8 periods a day which means I'll be taking French I and French II at the same time because I'm going to be a senior.**

**3) My best friend/cousin's mom who was going to pick us up from school had a very flat tire and we had to get another ride home.**

**4) It was the donkey's birthday : ( I was NOT going to wish her a happy birthday!**

**5) It's raining**

**I'm writing another story (not posted but Hermione/Sirius) and I hope to get it all up here soon. Anyways, I need your guys' help. It's Christmas and I don't know what to have Sirius get Hermione. I'm overrun on the whole guys giving girls jewelry thing. I need a gift idea that is not jewelry or chocolate. PLEASE HELP!**

**Thank you all for reading and Thank you to my reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 28: Explaining

**A/N: Finally found time to update! Thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter….**

**sirusblackshottie: Thank you and I'm trying to hurry.**

**Radingsouls4u: Thanks for reading : )**

**Faeriekittie306 animelover: Thanks for the idea…I think I might use it…or incorporate it into the actual present. I have an evil idea forming in my mind….**

**Autumn92685039: I'm glad you liked it….**

**Tanuki: Read on and you might find the answers to your questions ; )**

**JTBJAB: Thanks…I thought it was a good place to leave off smiles mischievously Anyways…when I asked about a Christmas present, it wasn't about this story, it was about a different story…does that help? Sorry about the confusion : )**

**Fox of the Nova: oooohhhhh, I like that idea…..**

**MoonyNZ: Thank you, thank you…. You got the picture of mini Malfoy roasting over a fire in my mind…Oh, the dreams we can have. Thanks for the idea for the present but I'll let you have it. The young Sirius probably couldn't afford it…I have something else in mind hehehehe P.S. Update soon! Please!**

**amrawo: Thanks….**

**profet: no the present isn't for this story, it's for a different one. Thanks, you might be receiving an email from me soon….I'm almost to Christmas in that story.**

Chapter 28: Explaining

Remus stared at her after she said this. Then, he couldn't control the laughter any longer. "The future?" he said unbelievingly. "My god Hermione, do you have any idea what you are saying?"

Hermione raised her chin defiantly. "Yes, I know exactly what I am saying."

"But it's impossible," Remus said in between laughing at the incredulous notion. However, there was a small part of him that wanted to believe her and sort of did.

"It's not impossible," Hermione protested his claim. "How else did I know about you being a werewolf?" she challenged. "And I bet you knew my last name by looking at the Marauder's Map." Hermione smiled as his eyes widened in shock, knowing he was beginning to believe her. "Oh yes, I know all about the map. I also know that you, James, Sirius, and Peter were the ones to make it under the names Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. Funnily enough, their nicknames just happen to match their animagus forms."

"How do you know…"

"I'm telling the truth Remus," Hermione said smiling at him. "I am from the future."

Remus looked at her in thought. It was obvious she was serious about all of this. Maybe she was telling the truth.

"How?" he finally managed to ask.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. "I don't know really," she said honestly. "Ron, Harry, and I were on the train here and one of our enemies walked in the compartment we were sitting in. Needless to say, words were said and him and Ron got into it. They drew their wand and went to curse each other. I saw what they were going to do and without thinking, jumped in between the two of them. I was only trying to stop them but both spells hit me at the same time. The next thing I knew, I was alone in the train compartment and then you guys showed up."

Remus scratched his head in thought and started pacing. "Yes, I've read somewhere that something can happen if two spells of equal power hit a target at the same time…"

"Dumbledore is trying to find me a way back, but I'm beginning to lose hope," Hermione added softly.

Remus stopped his pacing and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Dumbledore will find a way for you to get home." He smiled genuinely at her but then fell when he thought of something. "Wait….you know about me. That can only mean that you somehow know me in your time, right?"

"Yes, I do know you. I'm not from that far in the future."

"So you know what happens to us all."

"Yes, but I won't tell you….I can't tell you. History must remain the same," she said gravely.

She was thinking of Sirius. He would be dead when she returned. She knew she wasn't allowed to change that but that didn't stop her from wishing there was some other way.

"Your face is blue," Remus commented. He laughed as she desperately tried to hide her ocean blue face in her hands from his scrutiny. Then he grew somber. "Something bad lies in the future, doesn't it?"

Hermione couldn't find the will to speak and say the awful truth allowed. She shut her tightly and merely nodded her head in affirmation. She felt the hot tears cascading down her face through her tightly closed eyes but made no move to wipe them away. She just let them fall.

"Hermione…" Remus started tenderly at seeing her emotional distress.

"Don't," she bit out. "Don't tell me it will be okay. It won't. You don't know what awaits me in the future, I do. I know everything that awaits me there. I know what is going to happen to each of you." She paused and tried to get her emotions under control. "And I so wish I could tell you, but….."

"Shh. It's okay Hermione," Remus said as he rushed to pull her into his arms and hug her close.

She cried painstakingly into his shoulder as he soothed her. She cried for James and Lily and the life that would be stolen from them. She cried for Peter for feeling so desperate that he would betray his best friends. She cried for Remus for the hurt and discrimination he would receive in the years to come. But mostly, she cried for Sirius. She cried for the friends he would lose, the life he would miss out on, the accusations that would be thrown at him, and the guilt he once confided to her that he felt over his best friend's death.

Remus tried to soothe her. "Everything will work out in the end. It will be okay," he said gingerly.

"Quit saying that!" Hermione screamed at him as she tore away from his comfort. "It won't be okay! Nothing will be okay! When I go back, everything will go back to the way it was. I'll go back and lose everything!"

"You'll lose Sirius," Remus added sympathetically.

A fresh wave of tears fell down her face. Again she couldn't find her voice so she merely nodded. She would lose Sirius, she knew that. She forced herself to face that face. But she would not only lose him in this time, but forever.

"Hermione," Remus started, "you have to tell him."

Hermione could just stare at him. She couldn't tell him! She didn't know how to tell him. He would never believe her anyway. He would just consider her to be crazy and leaver her. That would kill her. No, she couldn't tell him….not yet anyways.

"No, I can't…."

"You have to!" Remus protested. He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him and meet his gaze. "Hermione, he needs to know. He deserves to know. If you love him like you say you do, you'll tell him. He deserves to know from you, the one he loves."

Remus watched as the emotions played out on her face. He knew very well that she didn't want to tell Sirius. He couldn't really blame her for that. She didn't want to cause him pain. Plus, he knew that she didn't really know how to tell him.

"You're right," she finally acknowledged. She sighed in defeat and hung her arms loosely at her side. "I have to tell him. He does deserve to know." She looked at him questioningly. "Just give me time okay? I have to tell him when I'm ready and after I figure out how to."

Remus nodded his head and smiled down at the young witch that had been through so much already. "In your own time. But Hermione, don't wait to long. It will only get worse the longer you take to talk to him. Believe me, the pain will just build."

**A/N: Okay, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. Thank you all for the ideas for Christmas in my other story. They helped a lot! Sadly, there are only 4 more chapters left of this story. Yes, four. I think I might actually cry. I've enjoyed this so much and I don't want to stop. Thank you guys for hanging in there with me and reading this.**

**Time again for a teaser ; )**

"_I have found a way to get you back home." Dumbledore said._

**That's all you're getting…. Will she take it….OR….will she stay…Hmmmm…the possibilities…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 29: The Way Home

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill: I do not own Harry Potter; Never have, never will… **

**A/N: Sorry if I have a lot of mistakes in this paper. I am sick! And delusional! (amoxocilin does strange things to me)**

Chapter 29: The Way Home

But she still couldn't tell him two months later. It was the last day of April and Remus was beginning to worry that she wasn't going to tell him at all. But she constantly reassured him that she would and he, against his better judgment sometimes, trusted her. When she was ready and found a way, she would tell him.

What worried him the most, though, was Hermione's and Sirius' growing relationship. They were inseparable. It was very obvious, even to the stupidest of people, that they were intimate. Everyone could see though that they loved each other very much. But Remus had to question: Would she be ready and willing to give him up when the time came?

Remus wasn't the only one that was worried though. Dumbledore was even more worried about the tense situation. Hermione didn't appear to be ready to leave this time. In fact, she looked as if she would be quite content to stay right here with her new friends. But if she did stay, she could offset history. That, Dumbledore knew, could cause a series of problems.

Dumbledore sat at his desk thinking over the news that he had to deliver to Miss Granger. He knew she would not be happy with what he had to tell her. But she would have to accept it. And the sooner she did, the better it would all be.

_She should be on her way up there here right now actually_, Dumbledore thought to himself. He had just sent someone after her. He needed to give her his news, as grave as she might find it.

He rose from his seat as he heard the small knock sound at the large door leading into his office. He recognized her timid yet brave knock; it was the same one she used every time she visited him. Straightening his robes, he called, "Come on in."

"Sir?" Hermione slowly entered the room, her gaze searching until it landed on him. "You wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore took a moment to study her. She looked a little bit flustered; she was probably doing something with Mr. Black. She also looked curios as to why he would want to see her at this time.

"Come on in Miss Granger and please take a seat," he motioned to an empty seat sitting in front of his desk.

"Thank you," she said softly. She walked over to the chair and sat down.

"No need to thank me, it's just a seat." He paused and watched her closely for a minute, carefully regarding the emotions playing out on her face. "Now," he said after a minute or two, "I bet you are wondering why I wished to see you, and at this time no doubt."

Hermione blushed slightly and nodded her head. "Yes sir, I did wonder."

"Well then, let me tell you." Dumbledore paused and found himself watching her features closely as he delivered the next bit of news. "I have found a way to get you back home." He watched as she frowned slightly in thought. He could of sworn he saw unshed tears threatening to spill out onto her cheeks. "You don't look too happy about my news Miss Granger. Do you not wish to return to your loved one? The ones from your time?"

Hermione turned her face away so that he would not see the tears she was ashamed of. "Yes sir, I do wish to get back to them," she mumbled. "It's just….well…"

"You will miss your life her."

"Yes sir."

"More importantly, you will miss Mr. Black."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes sir."

Dumbledore studied her carefully for a moment. Then, in a quiet voice, added, "It is a great gift, Miss Granger, to know the future. One that should not and can not be taken lightly."

"I know sir," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, you do," Dumbledore agreed just as quietly. "Which is why you understand that you cannot change history. No matter how painful it might turn out, you have to let it take its' course. Remember that Miss Granger."

"I will sir."

"Now, as I said earlier," Dumbledore rose and walked over to his bookshelf and extracted an ancient looking book, "I have found a way to get you back home."

"How?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Well," he said smiling, "you see when the two spells hit you on the first day of school, three stars were in line with the sun. the order of the stars caused magic to intensify over that period. But the magic that it causes can be reversed when the stars line up that way again."

Hermione was afraid to ask her next question, afraid of the answer she might and probably would receive, but she knew she must. "And are those stars almost lined up again Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, smiling happily at her. "The stars are almost ready to line up again."

Hermione looked at him, the realization of all of this hitting her hard. "And when will they be lined up again?"

Dumbledore carefully thought it up in his head before answering. "Around the last week of May I should think."

"And what will happen on that day?" Hermione asked timidly. "What if I don't go back?"

Dumbledore studied her carefully for a moment. "Oh, but you will go back Miss Granger. You have to go back. I'm afraid you have no choice in this matter."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, I am sick. I think I just used up a whole roll of toilet paper typing this. But I dragged myself out of bed long enough to update. Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are the reason I dragged myself out of bed. Hope you like the story! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 30: Now and Forever, I will love...

**DISCLAIMER: If I, Meia of West Virginia, high school student and sheep farmer, owned Harry Potter, I certainly would not be any of the above. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**A/N: Thank you to all you guys that wished for me to get better. Unfortunately I had to miss a day of school yesterday because I woke up at 4 am with my throat almost swollen shut. Yes, I am probably the only person besides Hermione that gets upset over missing a day of school. I lost my voice completely today, though, which saved a lot people from having to listen to me. But thanks to drugs, I am well on my way to a clean bill of health! Not that you needed to know any of that but I'm trying to make my chapter seem longer…he he he, I know, evil Meia. On with the story…..**

Chapter 30: Now and Forever, I will love you

Hermione counted down the days until she would be going home, or what she used to call home. She was not happy about it though. It was like numbering the days her and Sirius had left together. And their little time was growing shorter with each passing day, making every hour more precious to her than the last.

But no matter how much she wished the day not to come, it did come and sooner than Hermione wished for it. Hermione knew that the day had finally came to tell Sirius. So, gathering her strength and all her so-called 'Gryffindor bravery', she went off in search of the boy she had come to love with ever ounce of her heart.

She found him in the common room alone. He was sitting in the chair in front of the fire, reading from a very large book (Hermione had rubbed off on him: it was Hogwarts, A History). But his head instantly snapped up at the sound of her approaching footsteps. He smiled warmly at her while she fought back her tears.

"Hey hun," Sirius started, "how was yo…"

"Sirius," Hermione interrupted, "we need to talk."

Sirius stared at her hard as she looked everywhere but at him. _It must really be serious, _he thought to himself, _she never avoids looking at me._ "Sure, but let's go somewhere we can have a little bit more privacy," he said rising. "Don't want anyone to walk in on us. He sat his book down on his bag that was lying by the chair he had just vacated. He didn't bother to move the bag; no one touched Sirius' stuff.

Hermione nodded her agreement solemnly at his suggestion and went to wait for him by the portrait. She decided to let him lead the way. She followed him back through the portrait hole and to an empty classroom he had located. He stepped inside and waited for her to enter. He sealed the door tightly shut behind her and turned towards her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"So?" He questioned. "What do you want to talk about? And for Merlin's sake, don't look as if I'm going to eat you up at any minute," Sirius tried to joke but Hermione did not laugh. In fact, she did not show any expression.

Hermione stared at the floor, hoping that it would provide some sort of answer. Finally, she looked up at him and let the treacherous tears fall steadily down her face. Sirius was instantly at her side and pulling her into his embrace (A/N:awww, where I want to be). He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her softly. "Aww, baby. Please don't cry," he softly pleaded. "Whatever I did, I'm so sorry. Just please don't cry."

"You didn't do anything," Hermione managed to mumble in between sobs.

"Then what's wrong?"

Hermione stepped out of his embrace and away from him. She couldn't tear her gaze from him. "Sirius, I'm leaving tomorrow."

She watched the news sink in and wished she could erase the sorrow that haunted his eyes. "You're leaving tomorrow?" He said in a deathly quiet whisper which broke her heart. "Why?"

Hermione fought back the urge to rush into his arms and tell him that she was never going to leave him. But that would be a lie. He had to hear this and it would be better hearing it from her. "Because I have to Sirius. But believe me, I don't want to."

"Then why don't you stay!" Sirius questioned loudly. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm sorry Hermione, I just don't understand why you can't just stay here….with me."

Hermione choked back a sob but said simple, "Because, love, history cannot be changed."

Sirius stared at her in confusion. "History? What does changing history have to do with us Hermione?"

"Everything love. After tonight, we won't see each other for about twenty years. And then you might not even recognize me. I'll look so different then."

Sirius looked even more confused than before. "How do you…."

"Know all this?" Hermione finished for him, laughing a strangled laugh. "Because Sirius darling, I've already lived through all of it. You see, I'm from the future."

Sirius laughed. "This is a really good joke Hermione. Did James put you up to it?" He watched her closely and saw that she was deadly serious. He sighed and rose a hand to his temple. "You're not joking about any of this are you?"

"No, I'm not joking. Tonight is my last night in this time. It all has to do with three little stars," Hermione gave a sad chuckle. She couldn't look at him anymore, it just hurt too much.

"But we will see each other again right?" Sirius questioned. He couldn't keep the hope from his voice and that nearly broke her.

She turned her head back to him. "Yes we will." Hermione watched sadly as he smiled broadly. "But Sirius, you won't remember me."

Sirius closed the space in between them and gathered her up into his arms. He hugged her close and kissed her face sweetly which, of course, broke her heart even more. "Oh honey, I could never forget you."

Hermione, unable to stand it even more, pushed him away roughly. "But you will!" She protested. "And even if you do, by some miraculous chance, remember me, we can't be together. I'll be thirteen Sirius! There will be a huge age gap between us. There is no way we could be together!"

"But we can be together now. And I intend on spending every last moment I can with you," Sirius said sweetly.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his embrace. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers and teased her lowered lip until she opened her mouth to give him full access. She hungrily kissed him back, wanting desperately for this one last time before she would have to say goodbye.

He eased them down onto the floor, laying his soft cloak down for her to lay on. With great ease he undressed them until they were lying naked in each others arms.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he joined them. The whole time he whispered sweet promises into her ear and murmured his eternal love for her. For a moment, she forgot what the morning would bring.

Much later, as they laid in his bed (A/N: They went back up there), she watched him sleep. The sheet was tucked around his waist and she ran her hand lightly over his bare chest, enjoying the involuntary shiver he gave. She would never forget his body. She knew it by heart now. "I love you Sirius. Now and forever, I will love you. Never forget." He stirred as she kissed his brow. Snuggling into his arms, she let sleep consume her.

The light shone through her curtains, waking her. It was then that she realized that she was alone in the girls dorm…in her own time.

**A/N: (author cries at her own story) Even though this is the second time I have wrote this chapter, it still depresses me. I know I wouldn't want to leave Sirius. I promise, this will have a good ending…well my friends and me think it's good. I'll let you guys pass judgment. There are 2 more chapters left…sob….and then it's over. I was going to write an alternate ending but the more I think about it, the more I'm deciding against it. **

**Note to Reviewers: **

**I am surprised about how good some of you can read between the lines. That is all I am saying at the moment. You guys will understand later on. To all of you that have made some…..accurate…..guesses, congrats to you! **

**Hope you guys like the ending that will be coming soon! If you guys want me to write an alternate ending after I finish it, then either review or if you want me to write it sooner, email me. Or instant message me….that will reach me sooner. Please tell me! That way I can start working on it ASAP and get it done sooner. Thanks to all you loyal reviewers…you guys are the reason I get out of bed and update…. THANK YOU!**


	32. Catch Up

Chapter...

No Chapter Sorry! Just a Catch up Page.

**Author's Page: READ THIS! MAY CONTAIN VITAL INFO!**

**Sorry, just thought I would take time (and make this story seem longer) by adding in this summary of what is happening so far. Now for those of you that maybe forget all the details, let me refresh you.**

**Draco and Ron got into a fight in the compartment and went to hex each other to smithereens. Hermione, being the goody-goody she is, jumps in between them as they throw their hexes. Both spells hit Hermione sending her back to the Marauder's time. **

**With me so far?**

**Her and Sirius fall for each other, though Hermione has some issues with the whole "her going back and him being dead" thing, though she does not show it. She becomes good friends with all the Marauder's and soon her and Sirius are madly in love with each other.. (sigh, wish I was Hermione) **

**Anyways….Remus has his doubts about Hermione because she let it slip that her and her friends always wound up in the forbidden forest AND she knew about him being a werewolf which is how James found out about Sirius' little "joke" and Hermione told James to go save Snape. Remus finally found out that she had been lying about her past by a) writing a friend that attends Beauxbaton and b) seeing her real name on the Marauder's Map.**

**OH NO! What does he do? You may ask…well….**

**Remus eventually confronts Hermione but then, it's too late. Dumbledore has already found a way for Hermione to get home. Hermione promises Remus that she will tell Sirius the truth.**

**DOES SHE?**

**Yes, she does. She tells Sirius and though he is upset, he understands. They shag until she disappears until she wakes up back in her time. **

**And that brings us here…..**

**Okay, so now the real meaning of this added chapter is to tell you guys some very vital information.**

**Ready?….. How about now?……Are you sitting down?…. **

**Okay, I'll stop. I HAVE FIGURED OUT A WAY TO ALTER THE ENDING AND BRING SIRIUS BACK! Isn't that just wonderful? I don't have to write a whole new ending, just alter my already existing one. What do you guys think? **

**Plus, I need to know whether you guys would like a sequel or not. I'm in the process at the moment of writing a sequel to my other story _Before the Storm_. However, I had to because it is part of a series listed under the name the lady marauders**

**Please tell me your guy's opinions and I hope you aren't mad about this not being a chapter. **

**LATER,**

**Meia**


	33. Chapter 31: Home

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Harry Potter phenomena, which may explain my empty checking account…Hmmmm…..**

Chapter 31: Home

"Oh my god!" Lavender Brown screamed, waking up all the girls in the dorm plus the everyone else in Gryffindor. "Hermione's back!"

Everyone rushed at Hermione but she pushed them away. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in with some very powerful sealing charms. It was only then, when she was safely locked in the bathroom, that she let her burning tears flow freely down her face. She turned and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were still swollen from Sirius' sweet and loving kisses. She reached up her hand and lightly touched her lips, remember the events of last night.

She was still staring at her reflection when a light know sounded at the bathroom door, drawing her attention away from the sad girl staring back at her in the mirror.

"Hermione?" Harry inquired through the door. "Are you in there?"

Brushing the tears from her face, Hermione went over to the door and removed the charms sealing it tightly shut. She opened it slowly and peered out. Harry quickly caught her up in a big hug, holding her tightly against him.

"My god Hermione, it is so good to have you back. I, we, have missed you so much. Nothing has been the same without you."

"It's good to see you too," Hermione said cheerfully, forgetting her sadness, and hugged him back. It was good to see him again and be there with him. She just wished she could have Sirius too. "So what happened while I was gone? The short version please."

Harry stepped back from her and smiled warmly at her. "Voldemort is finally gone. We went to war while you were gone and won. We lost some people, though, including Neville. Ginny and I are together. Draco turned good after the train accident; he felt really bad about what happened and blamed himself. He's dating Dawn Ravinstin, a 6th year Gryffindor who is muggle-borns. Oh, Ron and Luna have hooked up."

Hermione tried to digest all of this information that he had just shared. It seemed that she missed a lot. "Wow, sounds like you guys had a busy year."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it all was kink of exciting. I could have done without it though. So, what did you do?"

Hermione turned back towards the mirror and muttered something inaudible.

"What was that Hermione?" Harry asked. "I didn't hear you."

"I fell in love," Hermione stated sadly.

Harry's smile fell from his face as he gazed at one of his friend's miserable face. "Oh? With who?"

Hermione gave him a small, sad smile. "Sirius."

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry said earnestly. He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tight. He just held her as she cried desperately into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back.

"I'm getting your shirt all soggy," Hermione said as she pulled back from him, trying to inject some humor. He tried to smile down at her but failed miserably. "Come on," she urged, "I want to go see everyone."

Harry smiled tenderly and wiped the last tear from her face. Placing an arm reassuringly around her shoulders, he led her out of the bathroom and down to the Great Hall where most of the student body were at the moment. Hermione looked around as they went and noticed the changes that were made since the time of the Marauders. Some pictures were added, some were in different places, and some were just gone.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she was surrounded at once by all her old friends and some people she didn't even know. She didn't know who was hugging her because there were so many people around her, she just hugged them back and kept the smile plastered on her face. Finally someone came to her rescue.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called, "if I may have a word?"

Hermione nodded and slipped through the throng of student towards the aging headmaster. She smiled up at him kindly when she reached him.

"I hope you are happy about being back," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, I am."

"But….?"

"But I feel as if I have nothing to show for my time there," Hermione added softly.

"Nothing to show?" Dumbledore asked confused. "You made a man see the errors of his ways." Dumbledore turned his gaze up to the staff table. Hermione turned and followed his gaze and found Snape looking intently at her. "And by you doing that," Dumbledore added after a moment, "you saved a lot of lives. Doesn't that make it worth it?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah. I guess I do have something to show."

"You have more than that." Dumbledore reached into his long silver cloak and withdrew an aged letter. "Here, Sirius left this for me to give to you when it was time." He held out the letter for her to take.

Hermione took the letter from his outstretched hands. She stared down at the letter but just couldn't bring herself to read it, not here anyways. It was too personal. It brought back way too many painful memories. She gently tucked the letter into the pocket of her jeans.

"Ah yes, you should read it in private." Dumbledore commented when he saw her tuck the letter away. "One last thing, Sirius left a will. In it, it states that in the event of his death, you, Harry, and Lupin receive the Black House and everything that may be in it. The money in his bank vault will be split between you and Harry."

Hermione looked at him and shook her head fiercely. "No. There is no ways I could live there. I need to get away from everything that holds memories of him. After graduation next week, I have every intention on leaving. I have to get away, I have to get away from the memories."

And with that, Hermione walked away from Dumbledore and out of the Great Hall with Harry closely on her heels.

Dumbledore just watched her with a mixture of admiration and sadness in his eyes.

**A/N: Just….sob….one…..sob…..more….sob……chapter! I can't believe it is almost over. But……………GOOD NEWS! The first chapter of the sequel is written on paper. It should appear around the 20-22. The sequel will be called _Promises of Tomorrow._ The next chapter will go back to June (one year after graduation) where she's sitting on her balcony. Just clearing that up. Hope you guys will like the ending.**

**Have you ever watched a T-Ball game? Those little kids are so CUTE! Especially when they stand there and talk to the coach of the other team while they're supposed to be playing third. That's what my little cousin did. Needless to say, he did not get much done but he was so cute that nobody cared. **

**The Last Chapter will be coming MAYBE Monday. I'll try to get it posted ASAP. **


	34. Chapter 32: Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: My last disclaimer for this story. I wish I could say I owned Harry Potter but then I would have thousands of lawyers baring down on my so…I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I hope you guys like how this ends. The sequel WILL be coming soon. It will be called _Promises of Tomorrow_. Please Read the short story at the conclusion of this chapter, it is very entertaining if I do say so myself.**

Chapter 32: Epilogue

_Set at the same time as the prologue (June something or other)_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione walked over to the balcony railing. She stared out at the night sky, remembering her first night with Sirius. She pulled the letter out of her robe pocket where she kept it handy for nights like tonight.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You were wrong. I did remember you. I remembered everything about you. I remembered how you are ticklish right behind your ear. How you have to have everything perfect. How you like to have some chocolate when you're depressed. How you have different smiles for when you are really happy, joking, embarrassed. Or when your trying to cover up your anger. I remember every detail of your body. How you shiver when I touch your belly or break out in goosebumps when I kiss your neck. I remember all of this while you didn't remember any of it. I watched as you matured and grew into a woman. I watched as you struggled and as you triumphed. And through all of this, I loved you just as much as I did the day you left, maybe even more. I thought of you every moment of every day. I love you Hermione. Remember that my angel, my love. Remember that I remembered you and loved you every moment since we met in your third year. You are my heart and soul. You are everything to me. Throughout time: my love will be yours. Remember me Hermione, remember our time together, remember that I love you. Never forget._

_Forever Yours,_

_Sirius_

Gently she folded the letter back up and placed it back in her pocket. She pulled her robe tighter around her, needing it's comfort. The city was asleep now, but soon would awaken with the promise of a new day, a fresh start.

But to her, every day was the same as the last, filled with pain and memories. She just tried to get through the day.

She blocked out the memories of all her yesterdays and looked towards her tomorrows. The past brought back memories too painful to bare anymore. Memories that needed to be kept close the her heart but not locked up nice and tight. Only with sharing her pain would some of the heavy burden be lifted.

She took the other letter out of her pocket, the one she had received from Harry just yesterday. She unfolded and read the urgent words.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We miss you so much! We want to see you again, we need to know that you are alright. Please come and visit us soon. Ginny, Lupin, and I are all staying at the Black House. There's a surprise here for you! I won't tell you what it is but I can tell you this: you will really REALLY love it! _

_You have to come visit. We're not taking no for an answer. Either you come and visit us on your own free will or we will come and get you. That is a promise. You have two weeks to get your butt over here!_

_We love you Hermione. We can help you if you let us. Please come as soon as possible. You have to see your surprise. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

She folded the letter back up and realized what she had to do. She had to go back. She knew that now. She needed to be near her friends. She needed their love and support. But most importantly, she needed someone to confide in and share the burden.

She walked slowly back into her flat and walked into the tiny room next to hers. She walked over to the little cot and gazed down at the little sleeping figure. She was so much like Sirius. She already had a head full of dark black hair. And her eyes! The warm blue color was exactly like Sirius'.

Reaching down, Hermione stroked her daughter's head. "I love you honey and I'm sure your father does too. He's watching over you right now."

Kissing her baby's forehead, Hermione walked to the door. "Goodnight my little Sirina. We're going home."

**A/N: And that's the end….of this story. Sirius coming back is a whole other story so you have to read the sequel. It should be posted in the next day or two. Review to get it to come faster. Now for the mini story that you HAVE to read. It is a true story.**

**Amaya's and Spirit's day out TRUE STORY**

**One warm Saturday not to long ago, Spirit and I were at my house while our parents were at the funeral of our Great Aunt. We decide we were very bored and got my four wheeler out to ride. Well…the seat was hot so we put towels on it to sit on. **

**We rode down in to my meadow and parked. We had decided to walk down the path to see if it was clear or not.**

"**Hey," I said to Spirit, "we don't want to get ticks so let's wrap the towels over our head."**

"**Okay," Spirit agreed.**

**So we wrapped the towels around our head (yes, we looked dumb) and headed off down in the woods. We get halfway down in there and start heading into this smaller meadow way down in there.**

"**Hey Spirit," I said pointing towards the ground, "those are some really white sticks."**

"**Yeah Amaya," she agreed, "those are…wait, those aren't sticks."**

"**CRAP!" I exclaimed. "Those are bones! COYOTES! Run!"**

**I had momentarily forgot that our county's smart DNR program decided to introduce Coyotes to our part of West Virginia. Let's just say, my neighbors aren't taking to kindly to them since they are killing all the baby calves. Now they want to put wolves in.**

**We go taking off up the steep hill back to the four wheeler. **

"**Fat kids can't run!" I exclaim as I try to trudge my way up the hill. Maybe I should explain, I didn't even run in gym. I'm lazy.**

**Spirit picks up a stick that is really long but not thick. "I'll save ya!"**

**I pick up a branch, yes a branch. About 8" thick and long. "That's okay, I can save myself."**

**We both run into the meadow.**

"**Whew," Spirit said. "We're safe. We're in the clearing."**

"**Wait!" I exclaim. "This is exactly how Bambi's mother died!"**

**We run at full speed to the four wheeler and leap on. I gassed it and made it back up my hill in record time. And that concludes Amaya's and Spirit's day out. I hope you guys like that. IT IS A TRUE STORY!**


End file.
